Scorpion en Irlande
by mi-sax
Summary: Voilà une FanFic imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer durant l'épisode 3x08 sur la terre natale de Walter. ATTENTION Focus sur le couple Waige
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les fans de Scorpion francophones**

 **Je suis tellement contente d'avoir un endroit où mettre à écrit et poster des idées d'histoires parallèles que j'ai au sujet de la série (enfin surtout de Waige;)). A vrai dire je suis une genre d'obsédée de couple Walte-Paige... Non je rigole xD mais c'est vrai que sans la dose quotidienne ça ne va pas. Et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'auteurs en français, je m'y met aussi.**

 **Bref bref**

 **Alors comme toujours dans les FanFic, je ne possède aucun droit sur Scorpion, CBS ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.**

 **Concernant cette histoire :**

 **Cette histoire se passe durant l'épisode 3x08 à savoir en Irlande (pour les 1 an de la mort de Megan).**

À leur arrivée sur sa terre natale, la mère de Walter, ainsi que son père les attendaient à l'aéroport de Cork. Il leur restait de la route à faire jusqu'à chez eux.

M. et Mme O'Brien ont donc proposé à Sylvester, Paige et leur fils de s'asseoir avec eux dans la voiture, et les autres dans la voiture de location qui devait les suivre. Mais Tim a insisté pour avoir Paige à ses côtés. C'est donc Cabe qui s'est assis au près de Walter sous le regard suspicieux de Sean.

La même chose s'est passée une fois à la maison pour la répartition des chambres chez les O'Brien et à l'hôtel, bien qu'à 5 minutes à peine.

Il y avait une nette tension en Tim et le génie, mais les deux restaient polies par respect pour Paige.

Un moment, mère et fils se retrouvent seuls dans la cuisine. Louise demande alors « pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui tiens la main de Paige au lieu de ce Tim ? »

Walter grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il était incapable à ce moment de regarder sa mère ou quiconque dans les yeux.

Louise repris « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Megan voilait absolument que tu n'ai plus peur de l'amour »

« comment tu sais ? Peut importe… je n'ai plus peur, l'amour, les sentiments ne m'effrayent plus. Je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi j'ai le droit à cela »

« mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta « traductrice » comme tu l'appelle ? »

« je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard maman. J'ai de nouveau tout gâché »

« pourquoi dis tu ça ? Ils ne sont pas mariés à ce que je sache ? Et si elle a toujours des sentiments pour toi, tout devrait s'arranger si tu trouve la force de lui avouer tes sentiments »

« eux ne sont pas mariés mais moi je te rappel. Et en plus Paige a déjà rencontré les parents de Tim, et selon Toby c'est un grand pas dans une relation »

« c'est vrai… mais voit le bon côté des choses, elle nous a rencontré avant »

« tu es adorable avec ton optimisme maman. Merci du conseil mais je dois aller rejoindre les autres où ils vont se perdre à me chercher partout »

« de rien mon chéri, mais depuis quand es-tu si aimable avec les gens à qui tu tiens ? »

« c'est grâce à Paige, tout est grâce à elle » dit finalement Walter avant de quitter la cuisine pour la terrasse où le cherche Cabe.

Cabe voulait juste le prévenir que lui et Sylvester allait partir pour faire quelques courses en ville. Toby et Happy font quant à eux une promenade.

Walter demanda alors « et Paige ? »

« elle est avec Tim qui semble très intéressé par le matériel de pêche de ton père »

« D'accord merci » dit Walter et voulu se dépêcher de partir avant que sa figure paternelle ne l'interrompe dans son élan en lui demandant « qu'est-ce que tu t'apprête à faire ? »

Walter vérifia vite les alentours si personne ne pouvait l'entendre puis dit « je vais enfin avouer à Paige mes sentiments. J'ai assez attendu, il risque d'être trop tard et puis je pense être prêt, ou bien ? »

« c'est vrai que leur relation a évoluée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout gâcher maintenant ! »

« je ne suis toujours pas prêt ? »

« si, mais Paige est pour l'instant bien avec Tim, alors fait attention à ce que tu lui dis. Si tu la brusque, tu risque de la perdre à tout jamais. »

« d'accord »

Walter pris son temps pour marcher. Il réfléchi à un moyen d'avouer à Paige son amour mais sans la brusquer, en lui laissant le temps et le choix. Mais es-ce que la forcer à choisir est une bonne solution ? Se demande 197 quand il arrive près du cabanon où sont entreposées les diverses cannes à pêche et tout le matériel de son père. Il entend ce dernier expliquer la fonction de chacune à Tim qui fini ses phrases. Paige est à côté et écoute mais ne semble pas bien intéressée.

Il réfléchi à un stratagème pour parler seul à seul avec sa bien aimée.

Walter part cueillir quelques fleurs de la couleur préférée de Paige et agité ce bouquet à la fenêtre de telle sorte à ce que l'on croît que c'est un bouquet dans un vase sur la table dehors qui bouge avec le vent. Walter avait raison, ceci avait attiré Paige à l'extérieur mais sans son copain qui était trop occupé à bavarder avec Sean pour aller voir un bouquet de fleurs.

Walter attendait derrière le cabanon. Une fois Paige sorti, il dit « mon père ne m'a jamais expliqué tout ça »

« quoi ? » demanda Paige surprise de le voir ici et ne sachant pas de quoi il parle

« sa pêche, il ne m'a jamais rien expliqué, ni emmené »

« je suis désolée Walter » répondit Paige d'un ton réellement désolé tout en lui caressant légèrement le bras, ce qui envoya au génie une vague d'émotions. Il n'était décidément pas encore habituer au pouvoir de l'amour, mais allait se forcer à s'habituer, pensa-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, Paige regardait au loin le beau paysage de vallées, forêts et lacs. Walter dit alors tout en tendant son bras « viens on va se promener et je vais te montrer quelque chose »

« oh oui volontiers » accepta la jeune mère

Durant la promenade, les deux ne se touchaient pas la main, mais se regardaient souvent intensément. Ils racontaient chacun des histoires de leur enfance.

Une fois arrivés prés d'une sorte de cabane ingénieusement construite et cachée au bord du lac, Walter dit « c'est ici que je venais me réfugier petit quand mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre me voulait du mal. La seule personne à connaître cet endroit est moi. Et Megan, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde. Et maintenant toi»

« c'est incroyable la relation que tu avais Megan, surtout quand on connaît la façon dont tu étais avec le reste du monde… vraiment paradoxal comme comportement »

« c'est vrai, Megan est la seule personne en qui j'ai toujours eût confiance, qui m'a compris et soutenu. » Walter regarda alors Paige dans les yeux et continua « jusqu'à ce que tu arrive dans ma vie »

Paige, qui regardait tout aussi fixement Walter dans les yeux, fis mine de ne pas comprendre mais espérait au fond d'elle avoir compris qu'elle était la deuxième, et depuis un an unique personne au monde aussi importante pour lui. Elle reçu des frissons rien qu'à penser cela, qu'elle était aussi importante pour lui que lui pour elle.

Walter, n'ayant toujours pas arrêté de la fixé se positiona alors en face de la femme de sa vie et lui pris les mains. Il ajouta alors « il n'y a qu'avec toi, et Ralph, que je me sens vraiment bien. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux être moi-même. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux rire à en avoir mal au ventre, que je peux parler à en perdre le sens du temps, qu'avec toi que je découvre le monde, les émotions, l'amour et l'amitié. Tu es la seule et unique dans ma vie à avoir de tels pouvoir sur moi. »

« Walter »

« laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu es devenue si importante dans ma vie…. Je t'ai fait attendre si longtemps que désormais c'est à moi d'attendre. Et je le ferais, parce que… »

Walter fut coupé par des centaines d'oiseaux qui tombaient tout dun coup du ciel. Certains devenaient même fou et volaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à frôler Paige qui n'a toujours pas bougée d'un pouce, comme figée par le discours de l'homme qui la fait tant rêver (alors qu'elle est en couplé avec un autre). Walter écarta juste à temps Paige avant qu'un autre oiseau, plus gros ne lui tombe dessus. En heurtant le sol, Walter est juste au-dessus de sa belle, leurs bouches à 5 cm l'une de l'autre environ. Ils se fixent. Leurs regard est à ce moment tellement intense qu'il en devient presque bizarre. C'est alors que la jeune femme se libère de sous le génie qui quand à lui commence à regarder, en marmonnant, les volatils document se calmer.

Sentant Paige mal à l'aise, il change de sujet et commence à expliquer que ce comportement est particulièrement étrange. Et que surtout il n'y a aucune raison logique à ce qu'il « pleuve » des oiseaux. Walter prend un sachet à échantillon qu'il avait dans sa poche et y met un de ces oiseaux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher pour ne pas se contaminer et pour ne pas contaminer de preuve. Paire demande pourquoi il fait cela et le génie répond alors que ce n'est pas normal. Et que ce qui a tué tous ces oiseaux pourrait bien aussi tuer des humains. Il faut donc trouver une solution. Mais comme tout problème, il faut déjà l'identifier, c'est pour cela qu'il lui faut un échantillon de la conséquence du problème à résoudre.

Paire était perdue avec ces explications. Walter dit alors, il faut se dépêcher de rentrer avant que ça ne recommence.

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent alors en route vers la maison.

Arrivés là-bas, ils trouvent Tim dans tous ses états en train de chercher sa copine...

 **Voilà voilà le premier chapitre**

 **Si ça vous plaît je vais continuer sur cette lancée avec mes pistes. Et sinon je m'adapterai!**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit ce serait super de votre part de me laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si je continue comme ça ou non.**

 **Aussi pour l'orthographe: il risque d'y avoir des fautes. J'écris tout le temps sur smartphone et ce n'est pas bien pratique avec la correction automatique qui n'accepte pas tout, etc... donc je m'excuse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les amis, voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire. Tout se passe toujours en Irlande. Dans ce chapitre il y a surtout des dialogues. J'ai fait intervenir Sly car je trouve le personnage vraiment intéressant et c'est dommage qu'il n'est pas beaucoup exploité dans la série. Mais bien sûr la Fic ne tourne pas autour de lui, mais bien autour de Waige !**

 **Nos deux amoureux préférés vont être confrontés à leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi envers leurs proches (Tim, le père de Walter).**

 **Mais je vais vous faire languir encore un petit peu sur l'avenir amoureux de Walter et de Paige dans ce scénario.**

 **D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que c'est entièrement imaginé par mes soins et que l'épisode qui sortira dans deux semaines sur CBS « Sly and the family stone ». A ce sujet je reprécise que je n'ai aucun droit sur la série.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas les reviews après pour me dire comment vous trouvez )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent alors en route vers la maison.

Arrivés là-bas, ils trouvent Tim dans tous ses états en train de chercher sa copine. Il questionne alors Paige « Mais où étais tu ? Avec qui ? Faire quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?... »

Paige le coupe par « c'est bon doucement ! J'étais juste avec Walter faire une ballade. »

« Avec Walter ? Une ballade ? Pourquoi pas avec moi ? » S'emporta-t-il soudain

« Parce qu'il voulait me montrer un endroit où il passait beaucoup de temps enfant. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas !

« Ça ne me regarde pas ? Avec qui es-tu en couple ? Walter ou moi ? »

« Ça devient ridicule là ! Si tu veux savoir je m'ennuyait avec Sean et toi à vous écouter en spectatrice donc j'ai accepté la ballade que m'a gentiment proposé par Walter »

« Donc parce que une fois tu n'es pas le centre de mon attention tu vas directement dans les bras d'un autre ? En plus les siens ? » Cria l'ancien Navy Seal

« Tim ça suffit ! C'est de la jalousie mal placée que tu me fais là ! Quand tu seras calmé on pourra reparler, mais certainement pas avant ! » Avec cela la jeune femme rentre dans la maison des O'Briens. Toby était à l'intérieur avec Happy. Ils avaient vu et vaguement entendu la scène. Toby réclama une explication, mais Paige n'accepta pas. Elle partit vers la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau.

Quand à Tim, il partit dans l'autre direction. Il avait urgemment besoin de prendre de l'air frais et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant ce temps, Walter alla trouver Cabe, qui regardait la télé avec Sly. Cabe, voyant Walter tout affolé, le pris en aparté et lui demanda « qu'y a-t-il fils ? »

« J'étais avec Paige au lac d'à côté »

« Celui où tu te cachais toujours mais où je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé ? Tu as avoué tes sentiments à Paige ? »

« Oui cet endroit et oui j'ai commencé, mais on a été interrompu par une pluie d'oiseaux »

« Une pluie d'oiseaux ? C'est quoi ça encore ? »

« Ce n'est pas normal, les oiseaux sont censés rester dans le ciel. La probabilité que tellement de volatils meurent en même temps, en plein vol et au même endroit est si faible que ça ne peut être une coïncidence ! Quelque chose cloche. »

« Oh ça ne sonne pas bien ça ! Des idées sur la cause de ce phénomène ? »

« Paige et moi, les animaux au sol et les poissons n'ont rien eût, uniquement les oiseaux qui volaient à ce moment. Ceci pourrait être expliqué par un nuage toxique. »

« Un nuage toxique ? Il n'y a pourtant pas d'avion qui volent dans cette zone à ma connaissance et aucune grande usine »

« Un avion de ligne défaillant ou autre capable de dégager autant de produits chimique ne vole pas à cette altitude. Il n'y a en effet aucune usine autour. Et c'est bien ça le problème ! »

« Je vois… Et est-ce que c'est dangereux pour les humains ? »

« Si le nuage toxique reste un nuage, non, mais s'il y a des retombées, alors oui ! Aussi j'ai rapporté un échantillon à analyser » Walter montre le sachet transparent à l'agent qui le prend et regarde l'animal mort.

« Tu veux que j'envoie ce corbeau dans le laboratoire le plus proche ? »

« Oui s'il-te-plaît, avec ton insigne tu peux faire passer cette analyse prioritaire. C'est très important Cabe. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas fils, je vais faire mon nécessaire »

Avec ceci, l'agent part. Sylvester vient à ce moment voir Walter pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Walter lui explique tout dans les moindres détails. Comme à son habitude, Sylvester panique, mais cette fois il se calme tout seul en à peine quelques secondes.

« Tu sais Walter, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chez toi avec toute l'équipe et tes parents qu'il faut absolument que tu trouves un prétexte pour penser à autre chose. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« On est là pour fêter Megan, ta sœur, ma femme. Il faut l'honorer et pas chercher à impressionner ton père… ou Paige »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Dès que tu es soumis à la tristesse de la mort de Meg' tu cherches par tous les moyens à faire autre chose »

« Mais Sylvester, ce n'est pas moi qui ait provoqué la mort de tous ces oiseaux »

« Je sais, mais n'empêche c'est un fait. Megan n'aurait pas voulu cela, elle aurait aimé qu'on soit tous heureux d'être ensemble et en vie, qu'on profite de chaque instant. Ta sœur avait une sagesse incroyable à ce sujet. Maintenant que tu as la chance d'être chez toi, en Irlande, pourquoi ne profite-tu pas de la région, de tes parents ? J'ai d'ailleurs entendu ton père dire qu'il aurait aimé mieux connaître l'homme que tu es devenu. »

Walter s'assois alors en rigolant. Le jeune veuf ne comprend pas la réaction de son boss et meilleur ami et s'assois à côté de lui. Walter continu en disant « Tu as raison, c'est ce que Megan aurait voulu. C'est la personne la plus forte que j'ai connue. Elle avait en effet une vision très positive du monde malgré sa maladie. Elle doit avoir hérité ça de ma mère. Mais mon père… Je ne pense pas que passer du temps avec mon père est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que les conflits entre vous étaient finis depuis leur visite à la mort de Megan ? »

« Pour être honnête Sly, je pensais aussi. Je pensais qu'il allait enfin me voir comme son fils, qu'il allait enfin être fier de moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis certain qu'il est fier de la personne que tu es devenu. Tu sauves régulièrement des milliers de vies ! »

« Ce n'est apparemment pas suffisant. Il ne m'a pas encore adressé la parole depuis qu'on est arrivé à part pour dire bonjour. Par contre à Tim, il a montré tout son matériel de pêche. »

« Tim ?! »

« Oui Tim, c'est incroyable, il a tout ce que je n'ai pas »

« Ah j'ai compris maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis sûre que Paige a toujours des sentiments pour toi ! Tu ne le vois pas, mais elle te regarde tout à fait différemment de la façon dont elle regarde les autres membres de l'équipe, Tim compris. Ton père n'a simplement pas encore eût l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout. Il avait l'air très déçus avant quand Paige n'est pas allé s'assoir avec toi, ce qui montre qu'il se fait du souci pour toi. Et puis sérieusement ? Les activités de ton père ne ressemblent pas vraiment à ce à quoi toi tu peux t'intéresser, boire de la bière irlandaise, les fléchettes et la pêche ne t'ont jamais intéressés. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas aller voir ton père et lui parler. De mon côté je vais voir ta mère pour qu'elle me montre plus de photos de Megan petite »

« Ok Sly, merci du conseil ! »

« De rien, c'est fait pour ça les beaux-frères » conclu la calculatrice humaine en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour trouver Louise. Malheureusement, seul Paige s'y trouvait.

« Ah salut Paige, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air stressé »

« Non tout ne va pas bien Sly, mais je ne suis pas stressée, je ne sais juste plus où j'en suis. »

« Ah je vois, c'est vrai que c'est délicat pour toi. Il y a un an, tout vous destinait à être ensemble avec Walter et maintenant vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, mais pire, tu es avec Tim et Walter nie toujours ses sentiments. Megan aurait été si malheureuse de savoir ça. »

« Pourquoi me parle-tu de ça ? Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion entre nous la relation entre Walter et moi, qui d'ailleurs avons toujours été de simples collègues. »

« Eh bien il y a un début à tout Paige. Et le bonheur de Walter était une des choses les plus importantes pour Megan, donc il me concerne aussi. Et comme toi et lui êtes plus que de simples collègues comme tu dis, votre relation est importante pour moi. De plus, Megan aurait aimé que je fasse mon maximum pour arranger la situation. Donc, que se passe-t-il Paige ? »

« Tu as raison. Et puis j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de neutre dans l'histoire. En fait, Tim m'a fait une crise de jalousie avant juste parce que j'ai fait une ballade avec Walter. »

« Es-tu sûre que ce n'était qu'une ballade ? Vous n'avez pas parlé au sujet de vos sentiments personnels ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je comprends Tim sur ce coup, met toi à sa place. »

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison de me crier dessus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. J'attends qu'il se calme puis je vais le voir. »

« D'accord, et entre toi et Walter ? »

« Entre moi et Walter… les choses sont devenues bizarres. Il m'a toujours envoyé des signaux contraires, un jour il me fait espérer un futur ensemble et l'autre jour il est froid et distant. Mais là… je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. D'abord il m'envoi à Tahoe avec Tim, puis il y va pour ruiner notre séjour. Ensuite il rêve de moi dans l'espace et quelques jours après il commence cette stupide expérience du U-Dog. Walter n'est plus le même, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Depuis que Tim est revenu, il méprise tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui. Avant ça il était si adorable avec moi. Presque trop peut-être… C'est perturbant, Walter est perturbant. »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu es bien sûre de ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'honnêtement Walter a aussi de quoi être perturbé. Tu sors avec Tim mais tu t'inquiètes plus pour Walter que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il est toujours extrêmement important dans ta vie. Mais sais-tu au moins à quel point ? »

« Euh… je ne m'en rends pas compte. Tu as raison Sly, je donne énormément d'importance à Walter. Sans lui… Ralph est moi serions toujours seuls »

« Walter est la figure paternelle de ton fils et toi tu les aimes tous les deux, tout comme Walter t'aime toi et Ralph. Ensemble vous formeriez une si belle famille. C'était un des rêves de Megan. »

« Mais voyons Sly, je suis avec Tim maintenant, Walter… »

« Tu l'aime toujours et tu l'as toujours aimé. Selon moi tu cherches avec Tim qu'une stabilité et une facilité que tu n'as pas avec nous les génies. »

« Non, Tim est un homme formidable, attirant, marrant et intelligent. Il s'intéressait à moi donc j'ai accepté ses avances, ce n'était en aucun cas une solution de facilité. »

Sylvester la regarde sceptique.

« Si ? » demanda la jeune femme davantage à elle-même qu'au génie devant elle. « C'est horrible ! Je sais encore moins où j'en suis maintenant. »

« Voici mon conseil d'ami Paige : monte dans une chambre, couche toi et réfléchi, ou plutôt ressens. Il faut écouter ton cœur, et non ta raison. Réfléchi à ce que tu as ressentis quand tu as embrassé Walter pour la première fois, à ce que ça te fait quand vous échangez un regard complice, quand vous vous touchez, accidentellement ou pas. Et la même chose avec Tim. Est-ce que les moments passés avec Tim et Ralph sont aussi joyeux que ceux passés avec Walter et Ralph ? Avec qui ton fils se sent il le mieux ? Tout ça sont des questions auxquelles toi seul peut répondre. »

« D'accord je vais faire ça, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Et surtout prend ton temps »

« Merci pour tout Sly, ça a fait du bien de te parler »

« C'est normal. Maintenant je vais aller chercher Louise »

« Et moi je monte. »

 **Voili voilou !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme promis, il n'y a pas énormément d'action dans cette FanFic mais après tout, ce qu'on cherche c'est du Waige )**

 **J'aime bien le fait de confronter les caractères entre eux. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, si je dois continuer les dialogues/confrontations, ou mettre plus d'action.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère ce concept vous plaît et que vous avez du plaisir à me lire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les amis !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passés un excellent week-end. Et si ce n'est pas le cas (ou si ça l'est d'ailleurs) je vais vous remonter le moral avec le chapitre 3 de « Scorpion en Irlande ».**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous ne rencontrerez que trois personnages : notre future couple préféré (je suis convaincue qu'ils finiront ensemble à la fin de la saison), et Sean O'Brien comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent (on ne va pas faire parler Walter tout seul voyons :P).**

 **Foualaa (voilà en alsacien )), je ne vous attarde pas plus, bonne lecture !**

« Et moi je monte. » Avec ceci Paige se dirige vers les escaliers. En haut elle découvre un couloir avec quatre portes. Sans doute trois chambres et une salle de bain. Elle ouvre la première porte à droite après les escaliers et voit une chambre de jeune garçon où Ralph se sentirais très bien. Au mur sont accrochés des plans de fusées et des cartes de l'espace. Ça devait être la chambre de Walter. Soudain Paige senti des frissons dans son corps en pensant à Walter à l'âge de Ralph. Elle s'assit sur le lit, contempla encore un peu la pièce, puis se coucha et réfléchis comme le lui a conseillé le jeune Sylvester.

Quand elle pense à Walter, elle a déjà des frissons de partout. Si jamais ils se touchent par accident, elle reçoit une telle vague d'émotions qu'elle est comme paralysée pendant quelques instants.  
Oh le souvenir du baiser avec lui… C'était il y a plus d'un an mais elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Ce baiser… Il n'y a même pas de mots pour le décrire ! Elle ne pense même pas avoir déjà tant apprécié un baiser auparavant, même avec Drew, et certainement pas avec Tim à vrai dire, les baisers avec lui sont froids et sans sentiments, presque mécanique, parce qu'elle se sent obligée, parce que c'est ce que font les personnes qui sont en couple.  
En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle n'a jamais eût aucun des symptômes avec quelqu'un d'autre que Walter ! Les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre, les rêves érotiques (qui durent depuis presque deux ans d'ailleurs). Elle a tant essayé de combattre tous ces symptômes.  
Pourquoi symptômes d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas une maladie d'être amoureuse. Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai, elle est toujours encore amoureuse de Walter, elle venait de se l'avouer à elle-même.  
Malgré tous ses efforts pour faire disparaître ses sentiments si puissants (ce qu'elle croyait d'ailleurs avoir presque réussis en sortant avec Tim), voilà que Walter accepte enfin aussi ses sentiments.  
C'est vraiment injuste ! Elle pouvait enfin commencer quelque chose avec un homme aussi formidable que Tim. Enfin pas si formidable que ça. OK il avait le droit d'être jaloux de Walter, mais il n'avait aucun droit de crier sur elle ! En plus il ne savait pas que Walter voulait lui dévoiler ses sentiments ! Quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait su ça ? Aurait-il crié encore plus fort ? L'aurait-il frappé ?  
Mais voyons Tim ne ferait jamais cela, il est si calme et compréhensif. Enfin quoi que, l'épisode d'avant a montré une facette encore inconnue du jeune agent. Pas si parfait que ça finalement monsieur parfait.  
Elle se mit à rigoler à ce surnom donné à son petit copain par Toby et Happy. Même Ralph a parlé quelques fois comme ça de Tim.  
A ce sujet, il n'y a rien ni personne qu'elle aime plus que son fils. C'est toute sa vie, elle veut le meilleur pour lui. Qui de Walter ou Tim est mieux pour l'aider à élever la prunelle de ses yeux ? La réponse coule d'elle-même, Walter. Ralph n'aime pas passer du temps avec Tim. Par contre quand il s'agit d'aller au garage ou de faire quelque chose avec Walter, Ralph est encore plus excité que devant sa glace préférée. Walter est formidable avec Ralph, il l'aide dans tous les domaines. Bien sûr il n'est pas parfait mais au moins il ne contredit pas ce que dit Paige à son fils. Il veut le meilleur pour Ralph, au même titre qu'un père devrait le vouloir pour son fils.

Ainsi, Paige, en pensant aux amours de sa vie, s'endors paisiblement dans le lit d'enfant de Walter, encore imprégné de son odeur, comme s'il était là, à côté d'elle, en train de la prendre dans ses bras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter, comme promis à Sly, va trouver son père pour lui parler. Il cherche d'abord du côté du cabanon, rien. Du côté du garage et de la cave, pareil. Mais où peut-il bien être ? En allant à l'intérieur demander si quelqu'un aurait vu son père, il le trouve en train de jardiner.

« Les fleurs préférées de Megan » dit Walter pour commencer la conversation

« Oui, tu t'en souviens ! » s'exclama Sean heureux de savoir que son fils se souvient d'un détail aussi futile à ses yeux que des fleurs, mais après tout, Walter est Walter, il se souvient de tout « bien sûr que tu t'en souviens »

« Je me souviens aussi des fleurs préférées de maman, des repas préférés de chacun d'entre vous, de vos saison préférées, tout. C'est ma nature, malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? Tu as un don rare. Grâce à ça tu sauves le monde avec tes collègues, c'est super »

« Oui, mais à cause de ça je ne suis pas normal »

« Comment ça pas normal ? »

« Je n'ai pas les mêmes intérêts que des gens normaux, je pensais d'ailleurs longtemps ne pas avoir de sentiments. »

« Mais voyons, tu as d'autres intérêts, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont moins noble, au contraire »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as fait comprendre toute mon enfance » chuchote Walter, pas sûr de vouloir que Sean l'entende

« Oh Walter je suis désolé. Élever un génie n'est pas simple ! Je n'ai pas eût la patience d'essayer de te comprendre. »

« Je sais… Ce n'était pas un reproche ! Et puis Megan était là, elle m'a toujours compris et protégé »

« Elle était absolument formidable »

« Oui c'est le cas de le dire. Jamais plus je n'ai rencontré de personne aussi facile à vivre, intéressée, optimiste, joyeuse et proche des gens que Megan. » Walter parle désormais en decrescendo « Enfin à part… » Dit doucement, sans finir sa phrase, Walter avec un léger sourire au coin de la lèvre et regarde en bas dans le vide.

« A part Paige » continu Sean en voyant que son fils ne terminerai pas son idée

« Quoi ? Non pourquoi penses-tu que j'allais dire son nom ? »

« Mais voyons fils, ça se voit, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Je l'ai vu dès la seconde où je vous ai vu ensemble à l'hôpital. »

Walter, choqué n'arrive plus à articulé. Son père, qui ne l'a jamais soutenu ou même essayé de le comprendre, le connais assez bien pour savoir au premier coup d'œil qu'il est amoureux, chose que lui-même a pris très, trop longtemps à réaliser.

« Ne nie pas, je sais que c'est vrai. Je pensais qu'un an après vous alliez être ensemble. A vrai dire avec ta mère, on pensait que vous étiez déjà ensemble avant la mort de Megan, mais apparemment pas. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Tim, je l'ai interrogé comme le font les policiers dans les séries que ta mère me force à regarder »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu lui as montré tes cannes à pêches ! »

« Bien sûr pourquoi d'autre ? »

« Je… Je pensais que tu préférais Tim, que tu aurais aimé l'avoir comme fils »

« Mais voyons Walter, c'est quoi ces bêtises ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose d'aussi faux que ça ! Ta mère et moi t'aimons, t'avons toujours aimé, et t'aimerons toujours, peu importe la distance qui nous sépare. »

Walter ne répondit rien à cela, mais sourit à son père. Après quelques minutes il le demande « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore demandé à Tim ? »

« Oh des banalités pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et au sujet de Paige. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de mes questions qu'il s'est rendu compte que Paige n'était plus là. Il ne l'avait pas écouté quand elle a dit qu'elle sortait voir le bouquet de fleurs sur la table. Or il n'y avait pas de bouquet de fleurs là auparavant, ça venait forcément de toi. Et là il est devenu rouge comme une tomate. Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça : la jalousie, la colère, la honte… Quoi qu'il en soit il était méconnaissable. On vous a alors cherché pendant une demi-heure mais on ne vous a pas trouvé. Quand je l'ai demandé pourquoi il s'inquiétait comme ça il m'a juste répondu « je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » »

« Tu savais où nous étions parti, au Lac au sud Callan »

« Bien sûr que je le savais, mais je n'allais pas laisser cet étranger te déranger toi et celle que tu aimes. »

« C'est gentil papa »

« Tu ne m'as plus appelé papa depuis l'âge de 7 ans »

« Oui… Et ensuite ? » Walter ne veut pas s'attarder sur les moments de souvenirs émouvants père-fils car après tout il n'était pas habitué à ressentir des émotions. En plus celle qui est censée l'aider à cela n'est pas là.

« Ensuite je suis parti car Tim s'énervait de plus en plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était sur la terrasse. »

« Ok, il ne nous a donc pas vu arrivé, mais Paige est allée sur la terrasse chercher quelque chose en revenant. Oh mon Dieu, tu penses qu'il lui a fait du mal » s'inquiétait Walter

« Non elle va bien, je l'ai vue rentrer saine et sauve après qu'ils se soient disputés »

« Je dois aller la trouver, voir si tout va bien » prétexte Walter, toujours pas rassuré, pour aller trouver celle qu'il aime.

« Non laisse, il faut qu'elle digère ce qui s'est passé toute seule. Elle se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas un type aussi bien que toi »

« C'est gentil »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré si tôt de votre ballade d'ailleurs ? » poursuivi l'irlandais

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au Lac, des oiseaux morts sont tombés du ciel, comme s'il y avait un nuage mortel au-dessus du Lac. Sais-tu si c'est déjà arrivé auparavant ? »

« Ah… J'en ai entendu parler : Calen, le frère du voisin des O'Neill a reçu un oiseau mort sur la tête en pêchant. Il a dût avoir trois points de sutures aux urgences après »

« Sais-tu si c'était au même endroit ? »

« Oui il me semble bien, pourquoi ? »

« Et y a-t-il une nouvelle usine qui a ouvert il y a peu ou quelque chose qui utilise des produits chimiques dans les environs ? »

« Euh… pas que je ne sache… rien d'inhabituel à Callan. Les travaux pour ramener l'électricité partout dans la région sont maintenant terminés, donc il n'y a absolument plus rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Tu sais ici c'est la campagne, l'air est plus pur que dans le coin de le moins pollué de Los Angeles. »

« Théoriq… »

« Walter ne commence pas à gâcher le moment par ton savoir que personne ne comprend »

« Mais… d'accord » cède finalement Walter ne voulant plus renouveler les situations de son enfance où il tenait tête à son père. Après tout, s'il veut être prêt pour Paige, il faut lui montrer qu'il a évolué, et dans tous les domaines, pas seulement au sujet de sa relation avec Tim.

Ainsi la conversation entre les hommes O'Brien se termine. 197 rentre dans la maison et Sean continue de prendre soin des fleurs de sa fille.

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? (merci de répondre dans les reviews)**

 **Ce n'était qu'à moitié du dialogue cette fois )**

 **Je vous promé que dans le chapitre 4, il y aura des avancées sur « l'enquête » (mais plus je ne sais pas encore non plus).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les fans de scorpion et en particulier du couple Walter-Paige !**

 **Voici déjà le quatrième chapitre de mon récit, je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire ça en un soir !**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : ENJOY**

Cabe rentre de Cork. Il va directement voir Walter pour lui exposer la situation : « Walter vient, je reviens du laboratoire »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, avec mon insigne c'est allé vite. »

« Pourtant tu as une insigne américaine et non irlandaise »

« Tu sais la communauté irlandaise est très importante aux Etats-Unis, je suppose que le chercheur avait peur que je m'en prenne aux expatriés une fois rentré »

« C'est stupide mais soit. Alors qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Apparemment l'oiseau aurait eût des veines et artères qui ont explosées, ce qui a provoqué d'importantes hémorragies et donc la mort de l'animal. »

« Cabe es-tu sûr de ce que tu me dis ? »

« Oui, j'ai même un papier que le scientifique m'a donné expliquant tout cela » dit Cabe en tendant une feuille avec des résultats d'analyses médicales dessus.

« Merci, je vais montrer ces conclusions à Toby pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense. »

« Bonne idée, il comprendra certainement mieux ces chiffres que moi »

« Oui, et le chercheur avait-il une idée sur la cause de la rupture des artères ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait ça. Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de plus et qu'avec le matériel à sa disposition il ne trouverait rien de plus. »

« Ok merci beaucoup Cabe. Je vais de suite montrer tout ça à Toby. A après Cabe. »

« Oui, moi je vais me faire un café. Il fait drôlement froid dehors en cette période de l'année ici »

Avec ceci le génie quitte Cabe en rigolant pour rejoindre Toby qui, bien sûr, est avec Happy qui visiblement en a marre de se faire materner par son copain.

« Hey Toby, tu pourrais juste regarder ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Ah oui bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont les résultats des analyses que Cabe a faites faire en urgence au laboratoire le plus proche »

« Des analyses de quoi ? » demande Happy

« Sur la raison de la mort d'un oiseau »

« Depuis quand t'intéresse tu à la morts d'animaux ? Il y a un an tu ne voulais même pas faire face à la mort de ta propre sœur ? »

« Depuis que j'ai changé et que cet oiseau est tombé du ciel et a failli nous assommer »

« Oulahhh un oiseau qui tombe du ciel, toi qui dis avoir changé et qui utilise le terme « nous », quelque chose ne va pas ! Explique tout à docteur Toby »

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il va s'occuper ! » chuchote Happy un peu trop fort que les deux hommes l'ont entendu « Ben quoi, il passe son temps à me materner. Je suis enceinte de 3 mois, pas malade à 3 mois de la mort ! »

Toby regarde sa chère et tendre suspicieusement quand Walter commence à raconter ce qui s'est passé. « Au lac sud, de nombreux oiseaux sont tombés du ciel, un a même failli assommer Paige. J'ai demandé à faire analyser l'un d'eux, et voilà les résultats. »

« Attends un peu, tu étais au lac avec Paige ? Seul ? »

« Oui, on s'est baladé, mais revenons à notre oiseau » suggère le chef de Scorpion

« Non non non ! Tu as enlevé Paige des bras de Tim pour l'emmener faire une promenade mains dans la main sur les traces de tes souvenirs d'enfance ? C'est plutôt romantique ça ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ? C'est ça qu'elle a dit à Tim pour qu'il s'énerve autant avant, qu'elle le quitte pour toi ? Elle ne voulait pas me donner d'explications »

« Quoi tu as parlé à Paige ? Non rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Nous avons juste marché en parlant. Une fois au lac, des oiseaux sont tombés du ciel et nous sommes rentrés. » Tente d'expliquer Walter, en vain puisque le psychiatre continue

« Non je n'ai pas pu parler à Paige car elle m'a évité. Par contre le lac sud est à au moins trente minutes de marche normale. Si en plus vous avez parlé, vous en aviez au moins pour une heure et demie à faire le tour de celui-ci et à revenir. Ce qui veut dire que tu as passé énormément de temps tout seul avec Paige sans Tim dans les parages, et vu sa réaction en rentrant je ne suis pas certain qu'il était d'accord. Surtout que Paige… »

« Surtout que Paige quoi ? »

« Non rien, mais c'est plutôt intéressant ton histoire. Et alors, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ? »

« Non, enfin pas directement. Disons que je lui ai fait comprendre que je tiens à elle. Mais peut-on maintenant revenir aux oiseaux ! » Commença à s'impatienter 197.

« Bien entendu monsieur « je ne sais pas comment avouer mes sentiments » » dit Toby en rigolant tout seul. Sa copine, toujours présente, le regarde sceptique.

« Tu vas encore bien ? » demande-t-elle alors

« Oui, tu vois Walter est super romantique mais n'a pas de sentiments, c'est marrant nan ? » Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses collègues, Toby prend la feuille des mains de Walter et regarde ce qu'il y a marqué.

En parallèle, Walter dit les conclusions orales que le scientifique de Cork a transmis à Cabe : « Le chercheur a dit à Cabe que les veines et artères de l'oiseau ont explosées, ce qui a provoqué d'importantes hémorragies et donc la mort de l'animal. Aussi, il n'avait aucune piste pour une éventuelle raison à cela et il ne pouvait faire plus d'analyses avec le matériel à disposition. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ici est indiqué que le diamètre moyen des érythrocytes nucléés de l'animal est de 150 micromètres »

« Comment un noyau a pu arriver aussi vite dans ces cellules ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça l'élément étrange, tous les érythrocytes des oiseaux ont un noyau, tout comme les reptiles. C'est le diamètre de la cellule le problème, il devrait normalement être de 90 micromètres. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demande Happy

« Le volume de quasiment toutes ces cellules a augmenté de façon anarchique et en même temps. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ça je n'en ai pour le moment encore aucune idée. »

« Intéressant » dit simplement Walter

« Ce phénomène s'est-il déjà produit auparavant ? » demande alors Toby Walter

« Selon mon père une fois. »

« Ok ce serait bien qu'on aille sur place voir les lieux. Il y a peut-être des explications sur place. »

« Bonne idée » dit Walter

« Super, on sort. Je mets ma veste et je viens. » Déclare Happy déjà en train de chercher son manteau.

« Hors de question. Ça pourrait être dangereux là-bas, tu restes ici bien au chaud ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne veux pas que ce qui a tué ces volatils te fasse du mal à toi ou à notre bébé » coupe Toby la parole de Happy

Happy, contrariée ne répond rien à ça, ce qui étonne fortement Walter qui ne dit cependant rien, ne voulant pas se mêler entres ses amis.

« On devrait emmener Cabe au cas où » propose Toby

« Tu as raison, c'est plus sûr » accepte Walter

Ainsi, les deux génies vont à la recherche de Cabe. Ce dernier s'avère être à la cuisine en pleine discussion avec son agent stagiaire.

« Cabe il faudrait que tu nous accompagne au lac avec Toby on voudrait… » S'arrête Walter en pleine phrase en voyant Tim.

« On va rechercher des indices sur la cause des oiseaux morts. Ce serait bien si vous pouviez venir avec » continu Toby la phrase à Walter

« Bien sûr, on va mettre quelque chose de chaud et on revient. » déclare le doyen de l'équipe.

« On ? Je ne veux pas de Tim sur cette enquête » proteste Walter dans l'oreille à Toby sans que les deux agents, déjà trop loin, ne l'entende.

« Ecoute Walt', tu n'as pas le choix de supporter Tim. Après tout, c'est lui le copain de Paige »

« C'est aussi lui qui a criée sur elle avant. » proteste 197

« Il avait certainement ses raisons. Soit aimable avec lui si tu veux que Paige voit que tu as changé comme tu le dis »

« Oui mais… »

« Maintenant chut ils arrivent. » Coupe Toby Walter

Le chemin vers le lac se fait en silence. Tim a été informé de la situation par Cabe. Il ne sait cependant pas que Paige était avec Walter au moment où les oiseaux sont tombés du ciel.

Une fois sur place, l'équipe cherche. Ils ne savent juste pas quoi chercher. Pour être plus efficace, ils se partagent en deux groupes, Walter Cabe d'un côté et Tim Toby de l'autre. Au bout de dix minutes, Tim voit quelque chose de brillant par terre près de cadavres d'oiseaux. C'est une boucle d'oreille. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de sa copine. En plus de cela, i cet endroit par terre comme un endroit sans aucune trace d'oiseaux, mais avec l'herbe aplatie, comme si quelqu'un s'y était couché. L'agent n'est pas bête et fait vite le lien : quelques heures auparavant sa copine est partie avec Walter faire une ballade. Maintenant il retrouve la boucle d'oreille par terre là où Paige était vraisemblablement couchée ? S'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser Walter séduire sa copine. SA copine. En plus, qu'avaient-ils fait là par terre tous les deux ?

Toby vit comment Tim s'énerva et parti à la recherche des deux autres (qui étaient à l'opposé du lac, étant parti de l'autre côté). Toby poursuivi Tim mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a de nouveau plu.**

 **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Que va faire Tim ?**

 **Ce serait super de me laisser des reviews pour que je sache comment vous trouvez l'évolution de l'histoire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans ce chapitre il y a principalement du Tim.**

 **Il faudra encore un peu attendre pour du Waige car là ce sont les hommes qui partent pour résoudre le mystère de la pluie d'oiseaux morts. Mais pas d'inquiétude, nos deux amoureux préférés se retrouveront bientôt )**

 **Pour l'instant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce cinquième chapitre de Scorpion en Irlande.**

Toby poursuivi Tim mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Tim a réussi à faire le tour du lac et à s'approcher de Walter en criant « vient là sal traître » ou « je vais te faire ta peau ». Cabe, voyant son agent stagiaire venir en furie vers eux, s'écarte dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que Tim disait. Il essaya alors de s'interposé mais Tim avait déjà donné un coup de poing sur la joue gauche du génie. Ce dernier ne s'étant pas débattu, et n'ayant pas du tout anticipé la force de son adversaire se retrouve à terre. Cabe parvient alors à empêcher Tim de se jeter sur Walter. C'est à ce moment que Toby arrive. Ce dernier demande « que se passe-t-il Tim ? ». Tim se libère des bras de Cabe, mais semble s'être légèrement calmé.

« J'ai trouvé ça par terre, là où toi et Paige étiez couchés » crie Tim en montrant la petite boucle d'oreille en l'air de sorte à ce que tout le monde la voie.

Walter, encore chamboulé du coup de poing reprend peu à peu ses esprits et voit la petite pierre brillante dans les mains de Tim. Tout ce qu'il arrive à articuler à ce moment est « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Or ceci n'arrange rien en la situation. Tim s'énerve à nouveau et saute sur Walter pour le frapper mais cette fois les deux autres hommes l'arrêtent ensemble à temps. Ils ne le relâchent cette fois cependant pas dans un premier temps. Toby, après quelques minutes va voir Walter, toujours au sol. Sa mâchoire est amochée. Mais il devrait s'en sortir avec « juste » un bleu. Il aura cependant du mal à mâcher (et donc à manger) et à parler pendant quelques jours. Rien de bien méchant, mais plutôt gênant.

Une fois debout (avec l'aide de son ami), le chef de scorpion veut expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant Paige. Il ne doit cependant pas dire qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments, sinon le petit ami de celle qu'il aime allait sans doute vouloir le tuer. Il commença alors par « il ne s'est rien passé entre Paige et moi si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Vraiment. J'ai tenu ma promesse que je t'ai faite le jour après le fiasco de Tahoe ».

« Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu étais par terre avec Paige ? »

« Non ! Nous étions en train de parler quand les oiseaux ont commencés à tomber du ciel. Un a failli assommer Paige. Je l'ai alors repoussée pour éviter la collision et elle est tombée. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Plus il ne s'est pas passé. »

« C'est ça, dit que tu n'as pas essayé de l'embrasser quand vous étiez tous les deux au sol. »

« Non vraiment, il n'y a eût aucun contact entre nos bouche, ni même entre nos mains » confesse le génie en pensant « malheureusement » mais en ne le disant pas à voix haute.

« Je ne te crois pas, tu es un traître qui ne sait pas respecter des promesses ! » Recommence Tim

Cabe intervient alors en arrêtant son collègue par « ça suffit Tim, Walter est un homme d'honneur, il n'a jamais rompu une promesse et il ne ment jamais. Donc s'il te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Paige, alors il ne s'est rien passé. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. Tu as entendu, Paige a malencontreusement perdue sa boucle d'oreille en tombant dans l'herbe. Walter voulait juste éviter qu'un oiseau la blesse. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part. Sinon tu lui en aurais voulu de ne pas avoir pris soin de ta copine. »

« Exactement, MA copine » accentue Tim

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? Depuis qu'on est en Irlande tu te comportes bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. »

« Rien, tout va bien, rien n'a changé. Je ne fais juste pas confiance à ce morveux qui est amoureux de ma copine. » Dit Tim sans plus d'explications. Toby le regarde de façon soupçonneuse, mais ne dit rien (ce qui n'est pas en son habitude).

La situation s'est désormais calmée. Pour changer de sujet, Cabe demande si quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose de bizarre (hormis les oiseaux et la boucle d'oreille). Mais tout le monde dit non. Cabe demande alors à Walter s'il y a quelque chose de neuf qu'il voit et qui n'était pas là il y a quinze ans. Walter dit que non, que tout est normal. La nature a évoluée, mais c'est normal, et en aucun cas inquiétant, au contraire. Il y a toujours les mini pontons pour les pêcheurs du coin. Il y a également toujours les arbres centenaires autour du lac, près duquel est aussi cachée la cabane secrète à Walter.

En repartant bredouille, Walter lève la tête au ciel. Il voit des pilonnes électriques. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas là quand il était enfant, c'est certain. « Attendez » appel-t-il alors les autres qui ont continués leur chemin sans remarquer que le génie s'est arrêté. « Là, en-haut, les pilonnes électriques, ils sont neufs. »

« Oui mais en quoi ceci aurait un rapport avec les volatils ? » demande Cabe

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que ça n'a aucun rapport, mais c'est notre seule piste, alors allons une fois voir. »

« Il fait froid dehors, on a rien trouvé, et tu veux qu'on aille voir des simples pilonnes ? » se plains le psychanalyste

« Ils sont neufs, ils ont été installés il n'y a pas longtemps d'après mon père. Et avant l'apparition des pluies d'oiseaux morts. » Insiste Walter

« Bon d'accord, mais on se dépêche parce que je veux rentrer prendre soin de mon Happy. Je suis sûr que comme je ne suis pas là elle en profite et sort au risque de tomber malade. Et tomber malade n'est pas bien quand on attend un bébé. »

« Et moi j'aimerais aller voir Paige m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été correct et juste avec elle, j'aurais dû la laisser s'expliquer au lieu de m'énerver. » Confesse Tim, honteux de son changement soudain de caractère. Toby, à nouveau, le regarde, suspicieux, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Walter fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'ancien Navy Seal et dit « Oui, on regarde s'il y a quelque chose de louche et si non on s'en va. »

L'équipe, d'accord, part alors, à pied, en direction du premier pilonne. Vu que chacun marche à des rythmes différents, l'écart s'est vite creusé entre les hommes. Cependant, Tobias fait exprès de toujours rester près de Tim. Après quelques minutes plus tard, il lui demande « alors comme ça tu t'en veux d'avoir crié sur Paige »

« Quoi ? » demande le jeune agent ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé là-dessus. « Je ne lui ai pas crié dessus » affirme-t-il cependant quand même.

« Ne nie pas, je t'ai vu. On était dans le salon à ce moment. On a juste pas tout entendu avec Happy. »

« Happy aussi est au courant ? La nouvelle va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre que… enfin voilà »

« Eh oh ne parle pas comme ça d'Happy ! »

« Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parlais mais de toi. »

« Tu sais beaucoup de gens se méprennent à mon sujet. Je peux être agaçant parfois, et parler de trop, mais je sais aussi me taire et garder quelque chose pour moi. »

« Ah bon ? Ce serait une première ça » dit Tim en rigolant. « Je ne dis pas ça méchamment hein ! »

« Oui oui bien sûr. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu peux me confier tes doutes et angoisses, c'est mon boulot de psy de ne rien révéler à personne. »

« C'est gentil de proposer mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul. » Refuse Tim l'aide du diplômé d'Harvard.

« Le syndrome typique du mâle « je peux tout tout seul, je n'ai besoin d'aide pour rien ». Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Les hommes aussi ont besoin d'aide, de parler de leurs problèmes parfois. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Hors, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Depuis qu'on est ici, tu as changé. Quelque chose te préoccupe et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

« C'est rien, c'est… Tu as raison. Tout le monde sait qu'entre Walter et Paige il y quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. Walter aime Paige. Mais Paige m'a promis qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Walter. Parfois j'ai juste du mal à le croire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ceci a à voir avec l'Irlande ? » demande le psychiatre, intrigué

« Ça a à voir que c'est là que Walter a grandi. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Ces derniers jours, je ressens Paige assez distante. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste par exemple à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents. Ralph n'a pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier non plus, il préfère Walt'. Aussi Paige n'est pas très investie dans notre relation. Elle évite parfois, inconsciemment, mes baisers, ou me tend la joue. Alors venir ici à l'endroit de Walter est dangereux. J'ai peur que Paige, en étant plongée dans une atmosphère « O'Brien », qu'elle n'en tombe à nouveau amoureuse »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire Tim. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si Paige a des sentiments pour Walter, ils sont là depuis bien plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas ce lieu en particulier qui va les créer. Ensuite elle est avec toi maintenant. Elle aurait pu te quitter auparavant si elle en avait véritablement envie. »

« Oui mais… »

« Laisse-moi finir » interrompt Toby Tim. « Il y a autre chose. Tu es un type bien. Tu n'aurais jamais crié ainsi sur Paige par simple jalousie. Même si je ne te connais pas très bien personnellement, je sais que tu aurais tout d'abord essayé de comprendre la situation puis de parler calmement à Paige, pour lui expliquer que tu n'aimes pas ça. Il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe, certainement inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas ton intention de lui parler comme ça, mais tu l'as fait pour faciliter une éventuelle rupture. Quelque chose va vous séparer toi et Paige et tu en as peur car tu ne veux pas la perdre. Après tout tu t'es investi durant plusieurs mois maintenant dans cette relation, ça n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, pas comme ça. Et cette chose te fais du mal sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. J'aimerais maintenant que tu me dises ce qu'est cette chose. » Analyse Toby

« Waouh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu as peut-être raison. J'ai eût une lettre l'autre jour à la maison me prévenant que mon unité allait être réintégrée en mission sur terrain. Je dois encore envoyer ma décisions si j'accepte ou non de prendre sa direction. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison. » Plaisante le génie. « Et quelle est ta décision ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Paige. J'attends le bon moment mais i chaque fois quelque chose entre. »

« C'est un déni. Ta décision est déjà prise, tu as utilisé un adjectif possessif en parlant de ton unité. Tu veux juste retarder l'échéance où tu devras l'avouer à Paige. Et surtout, tu as peur de sa réaction. Donc indirectement tu lui donne des raisons de te quitter, pour que ce soit plus facile, pour toi et pour elle. »

« Tu penses que c'est ça ? »

« Je sais que c'est ça ! Tu es un type trop honnête pour quitter Paige pour ton boulot. Tu sais que tous les hommes dans sa vie ont mis le travail avant elle, d'abord Drew puis Walter, donc tu ne veux pas recréer le même schéma et la refaire souffrir. Comme dis tu es quelqu'un de bien, ici peut-être même trop bon, au point de te faire du mal. »

« Et tout ça inconsciemment ? Parce que je ne me suis jamais dit ça »

« Oui » répond Toby fière de son analyse

« Waouh c'est impressionnant. Tu es définitivement un bon psy. Merci beaucoup Toby. Tu me remonte le moral. Je commençais déjà à me dire que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais, jaloux et trop possessif. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres hommes ont parlé du passé et de scorpion en général. Ils ont par contre soigneusement évité le sujet de Paige, aucun des deux ne voulant rentrer dans un débat de ce qui est séduction et amitié. Car après tout le doyen de l'équipe avait conseillé au jeune génie de ne rien tenter avec la traductrice tant qu'il n'était pas près. Mais était-il près ?

 **Hahaaaa je vous avais bien dis que Tim allait être au centre de cette fic !**

 **Comme le dis Toby, je trouve que Tim est dans le fond quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Dans la série j'aurais aimé qu'il reste en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe, mais juste pas en couple avec Paige, car ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.**

 **En soit dans la série, je n'en veux pas à Tim d'être là, avec Paige, car c'était nécessaire à Walter pour qu'il se rende compte de la nature de ses sentiments pour Paige (avec l'aide de Toby bien sûr).**

 **Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord merci merci de me lire !**

 **Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien, mais que derrière des gens en sont contents.  
C'est pour ça que les reviews sont important, ça donne du courage et de la motivation à continuer à écrire. **

**Alors please dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous pensez, ça ne peut que aider à améliorer la fic (et les fics future).**

 **Aussi, j'en ai eût marre de réfléchir sur la mission plus que sur les dialogues ou sur le couple. Après tout, c'est pour satisfaire notre besoin de Waige que j'écris Scorpion en Irlande, alors pourquoi s'attarder sur la mission ?**

 **Du coup vous retrouverez dans ce chapitre un revirement à 180° ! Il n'y a quasi pas de dialogue, le moins de mission possible, mais surtout des pensées de nos deux personnages préférés (bon surtout Walter).**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce changement, parce que c'est assez radical !**

Les trois hommes arrivent donc au premier pilonne électrique. Ils l'analyse et Walter croit voir d'en bas une anomalie dans le début des câbles, là où il y a le plus de risque que les ondes se libèrent.

« On doit monter regarder ce qui se passe »

« On ? Qui on ? » Demande Toby, anxieux

« Euh… Toi tu n'es pas assez sportif, désolé Toby, Cabe est un peu trop lourd. Je vais donc monter seul. » Dit Walter, oubliant totalement et volontairement Tim.

« Et Tim ? » Demande Cabe

« Tim euh… Ok Tim vient avec » accepte finalement Walter, à contre cœur

Après quelques minutes, les deux prétendants sont en haut du pilonne. Walter voit en effet une défaillance dans l'isolation du début des câbles. Tim demande si c'est ça qui cause la mort des oiseaux car il n'y a pas de lien apparent entre les deux. Le génie répond que oui, c'est ça. Il doit certainement y avoir le même problème à l'autre pilonne, les ondes se croisent et produisent une sorte de déflagration d'une certaine fréquence autour, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'augmentation du volume des hématies des oiseaux, et donc, à la fin, leur mort.

Walter doit faire des photos pour montrer à Happy, pour qu'elle l'aide à concevoir quelque chose qui pourrait régler ce problème. Cependant, il doit se tenir pour ne pas tomber, et ne peut donc pas atteindre son téléphone dans sa poche pour prendre cette photo. Tim propose de l'aider mais Walter refuse. Du sol, Toby et Cabe voient la scène. Ils crient à Walter de ne pas être têtu et d'accepter l'aide de Tim. Walter accepte, à nouveau à contre cœur. Tim lui débloque son téléphone et le lui tend. Walter voit alors la photo de fond d'écran de son adversaire de cœur. Il ne s'attarde pas dessus et prends la photo. Finalement les deux courtisans de la belle Paige descendent du pilonne électrique et se dirigent vers la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, Walter explique aux deux autres hommes la raison du phénomène des oiseaux morts et que cela pouvait être vite réglé avec l'aide d'Happy. Le reste du chemin se fait dans un silence d'or.

Walter, plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchis à la photo de Tim. C'est Paige, souriante, en train de cuisiner quelque chose, avec Ralph en arrière-plan qui goute (en cachette) le plat de sa mère. Cette photo est pleine de vie. Une vie de famille heureuse qu'il a toujours inconsciemment rêvé d'avoir. « Et merde » pensa-t-il. Cette photo, selon lui, montre que Cabe a raison. Il lui avait dit avant de laisser Paige et Tim tranquille, s'ils sont heureux il ne faut rien faire contre leur bonheur. Et s'ils ne sont pas heureux, Paige allait revenir vers lui à un moment ou à un autre. Il doit avoir confiance en son amour pour elle. S'il l'aime, il faut qu'il la laisse vivre heureuse. « Et merde ! » Se dit-il à nouveau. Cette photo montre tant de bonheur… Il aime tellement Paige ! Il n'a pas le droit de se mettre entre elle est le bonheur, entre elle et Tim, si Tim est son bonheur. Il n'aura qu'à continuer à penser H-vingt-quatre à Paige que ce soit consciemment ou dans ses rêves. Walter, le génie avec le quatrième quotient intellectuel le plus élevé jamais enregistré, a du mal à se concentrer car il pense de trop à une femme ! Ca parait si absurde, mais c'est si réel. Il en reçoit des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à penser à leur baiser il y a plus d'un an. Même avant, être au-dessus d'elle… Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser, il a tellement dû se retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se libère de sous son corps. Un dixième de seconde après, il a déjà ressenti le manque, qu'il ressent d'ailleurs toujours encore. « C'est décidé, je ne me mets plus entre Paige et Tim. » Se dit finalement Walter.  
Puis il repense à la photo. Il n'y avait pas que Paige, mais aussi Ralph, son fils de cœur, son partenaire. Enfin non, pas son partenaire, Ralph lui a bien dit qu'ils auraient pu être partenaires pour la vie. Si seulement il avait emmené Paige danser. Elle était si belle dans cette robe bleue. Il croyait que le temps s'était arrêté quand Paige est descendu de l'escalier ainsi. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Et Paige qui dit que Walter est insensible à l'art. La plus belle œuvre d'art est sans aucun doute Paige. Il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à l'admirer à en oublier de boire ou de manger. Ah il l'aime tellement ! Et Ralph avait la voix qui tremblait ce soir là. Il n'avait jamais entendu son petit génie ainsi. A vrai dire, Walter aussi pourrait pleurer en pensant aux nombreuses chances qu'il avait dans le passer avec Paige et qu'il n'a pas saisie. Il l'a littéralement jetée dans les bras de Tim. C'est de sa faute. Il n'a pas le droit d'interférer avec le bonheur actuel de sa princesse. Ah non mince, sa Paige. Non toujours pas, Paige tout court. C'est la copine à Tim, la sienne, comme il a si bien accentué auparavant au lac.  
Oui c'est bel et bien décidé, le génie l'aime de trop pour la faire souffrir avec un choix entre lui et Tim. Même s'il doit souffrir pour le reste de ses jours, Walter ne fera rien contre le bonheur de Paige. Il sera toujours là pour elle. Et il l'aimera à jamais.

Avec ceci, le quatuor arrive à la maison des O'Briens. Ils voient le Sean dans le jardin. Près de lui se trouve Happy. Elle l'aide à améliorer sa tronçonneuse. Les quatre aventuriers vont tout de suite les voir pour expliquer la situation au lac. Happy, comprend tout de suite et commence à imaginer un objet pouvant refermer le trou dans l'isolation des pilonnes, de sorte à ce que ça ne se produise plus. Elle explique que ceci pourra très vite être réglé à la condition qu'elle se mette immédiatement au travail. Toby n'est pas content de trouver sa future femme et mère de son enfant dehors, dans le froid, et qui en plus veut y rester. Sean lui répond, que c'est bon, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, elle est bien couverte, et chez eux, toutes les mères se baladent dans le froid et mettent tout de même de beaux enfants au monde, Walter pour preuve.

Entre temps, les agents et Walter sont rentrés à l'intérieur. Tim se sépare d'eux en disant qu'il doit chercher Paige pour lui parler. Cabe veut aller se faire un café. Quant à Walter, il monte dans sa chambre ne voulant pas voir Paige et Tim parler, être heureux. Il se fait tout de même la promesse que s'il entend crier, il descendra sur le coup pour séparer cette brute de sa chère Paige. Elle ne mérite pas ça après tout. En rentrant dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il voit est une silhouette couchée sur son lit. Cette silhouette ressemble étrangement à celle qu'il aime. Il s'approche. En effet c'est bien la femme la plus belle du monde qui est couchée sur son lit. Soudain, il a une envie folle de se coucher avec elle, de la prendre dans ses bras. Simplement la regarder dormir est si relaxant ! Cinq minutes sont passées sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Cette femme a un vrai pouvoir méditatif sur lui. Walter, qui a toujours des solutions à tout, ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire pour empêcher la troisième guerre mondiale, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire en ce moment. La laisser dormir si paisiblement dans son lit d'enfant, oser caresser sa joue, lui donner un bisous (sur la joue bien évidemment), ou la réveiller pour l'envoyer parler à Tim ? Quel dilemme ! Doit-il suivre ce qu'il a envie de faire au plus profond de lui, se coucher avec elle, ce qu'il aimerait faire, la regarder dormir, ou ce qu'il devrait faire, la réveiller ?  
C'est à ce moment que Paige bouge dans son sommeil. C'est un phénomène tout à fait normal, et Walter en est conscient, mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la qualité de sommeil de sa belle.  
Il s'approche alors d'elle. En lui caressant doucement le front, Walter réveille tout aussi en douceur, Paige. Il murmure son prénom.

Paige, de son côté, dormait si paisiblement. Elle rêvait de Walter, Ralph et elle, ensemble, en famille. Soudain Walter, dans son rêve lui murmure son prénom à l'oreille. Ça devient de plus en plus réaliste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ça ne vient pas de son imaginaire mais que c'est réel. Elle cligne quelques fois des yeux et vois Walter en face d'elle, le visage à la même hauteur, et la main sur son front. Pendant quelques instant, elle pensa continuer son rêve, où elle est lui sont ensemble. Paige se sent sur le moment si bien, il ne manque plus que son petit bébé pour la combler. Toujours à moitié endormie, elle dit « bonjour » à Walter tout en s'étirant un peu. Walter, comme toujours, ne disant que les faits, répond « on est le soir Paige ».

C'est alors que Paige reprend ses esprits. « Oh mon Dieu ! » se dit-elle. Elle est couchée dans le lit de celui qu'elle aime, avec lui à ses côtés, la touchant, mais elle est avec Tim ! C'est alors que son corps prend conscience du contact entre sa peau et celle de Walter. Il la touchait ! Il murmurait son nom ! Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaux de sa voix sur son visage. Tout ça était si bon, et soudain le tout lui manquait.

Walter se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière, pour laisser la place à Paige de se lever, mais aussi et surtout pour ne pas céder à la tentation, de plus en plus forte, de l'embrasser.

Paige aussi avait envie de l'embrasser. Le contact de Walter quelques secondes auparavant lui manquait déjà tellement qu'elle en eût froid. Pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Elle aimait tellement être si proche de lui. Après tout, elle l'aimait bel et bien. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa réflexion avant de s'endormir. Elle aime Walter O'Brien. Elle l'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé personne.  
En même temps, Paige se lève. Elle ne dit rien mais regarde intensément Walter, qui avait l'air de souffrir en la regardant. « Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

De son côté Walter devait contrôler son désir de presque sauter sur Paige et l'embrasser si tendrement. Il n'avait pas le droit. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était promis de ne pas se mettre entre elle et Tim pour respecter son bonheur. Il ne peut pas tout gâcher par un geste aussi égoïste que de l'embrasser. Après tout, elle n'avait certainement pas envie de l'embrasser. Ou bien ?

Pour changer de sujet, et sachant que s'il continuait comme ça il allait céder, il dit « Tim te cherche. Il veut te parler. »

« Ah euh Ok, merci » dit Paige, totalement déboussolée. Elle aimait Walter plus que tout au monde (à l'exception de Ralph), et maintenant il recommence à être… lui, à la jeter dans les bras de Tim. D'un coup Paige ne se souvient pas comment elle voulait faire pour faire comprendre à Walter qu'elle l'aimait. Ni pour quitter Tim. Oui Tim, c'est peut-être une bonne idée de lui parler en premier. Elle aillait voir Tim et lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer avec lui. Puis elle allait revenir vers Walter et lui dire que c'est lui l'homme de sa vie.

Avec cela, Paige voulu sortir de la pièce, mais en passant près de Walter, qui ne s'était pas plus écarté, leurs mains se frôlent. Une vague de frissons traverse leurs corps, à tous les deux. De leurs doigts où a eût lieu le contact jusqu'aux cheveux et jusqu'au plus petit orteil, tous leurs poils se sont hérissés.  
Le mouvement de Paige s'est arrêté pour trois secondes et Walter ferme les yeux. Paige continue ensuite à marcher vers la porte, mais Walter ne recule pas sa main et, au contraire, la serre, comme pour vouloir prendre la main de Paige, mais celle-ci est déjà trop loin.

Paige arrive à la porte de la chambre. Elle donne un dernier coup d'œil au génie, qui rétracte alors sa main, puis disparaît dans l'escalier. Walter se dit alors « quelle torture ! Mais Paige en vaut la peine, je l'aime de trop. »

De son côté Paige descend doucement les escaliers, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Tim. Mais une idée vient sans cesse la perturber : est-ce que Walter avait bien rétracté son bras en l'air, comme s'il l'avait laissé en l'air pour prolonger le contact, ou avait-elle rêvé ? « Tu dois avoir halluciné Paige » se dit alors Paige en tentant de se convaincre que c'était faux. Ou peut-être pas ? Qu'importe, il faut d'abord parler à Tim avant d'aborder le sujet avec Walter.

Et quand bien même Walter ne partage pas ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas le droit de rester avec Tim. Ce n'était pas juste envers lui. C'est égoïste. Pensa Paige, en route pour trouver son petit ami de qui elle n'est pas amoureuse.

 **Voilà ce chapitre six terminé**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Il y avait cette fois quasi uniquement du Waige comme promis !**

 **Si vous avez aimé (ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, et que vous auriez préféré plus de détails au sujet de la mission), dites-le moi dans les reviews ! C'est super important !**

 **Merci merci à tous en tout cas de me lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors les fans de scorpion, ça va ? Hâte de voir l'épisode de lundi soir ? Moi aussi ! Mais avant, pour assouvir l'envie de Waige, voici le septième chapitre de mon scénario. Je rappel juste que j'imagine ici ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans l'épisode 3x08 « Sly and the family stone » de lundi. Cette histoire ne correspond pas du tout au fil des événements de la série, parce que j'ai commencé la semaine dernière, donc avant le 3x07. Du coup, Happy est toujours enceinte et les sneak peek ne sont pas respectés. Même si je dois dire que je ne suis pas loin avec les animaux morts au lac et les problèmes Walter Tim !**

 **Bref, enjoy ce nouveau chapitre**

Paige trouve Tim dans la véranda où il la cherchait aussi.

« Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » Demande Tim

« J'ai fait une sieste. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. A ce sujet, je dois te parler. »

« Moi aussi je dois te parler, c'est urgent. »

« Moi aussi c'est urgent Tim »

« S'il-te-plaît laisse moi dire ce que j'ai à dire en premier. Ça fait des jours que je dois t'en parler mais je n'ai jamais eût la force. Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, cette situation entre nous va continuer. » Prie Tim à Paige.

« Bon d'accord » accepte finalement Paige

« Vient on va s'asseoir quelque part. » Propose l'agent de la sécurité intérieur à Paige en l'emmenant vers un canapé se trouvant dans la même pièce. « Bon alors… Par où commencer… Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eût une lettre à mon appartement me prévenant que l'équivalent de mon ancienne unité allait être réintégrée en mission sur le terrain au moyen orient. Ils me proposent de diriger l'équipe. »

« Oh waouh… C'est… Une grande nouvelle ! » S'exclame Paige, contente pour son petit ami car elle sait que l'armée est toute sa vie.

« Oui… je sais ! » acquiesce le militaire avec un grand sourire.

« Combien de temps exactement as-tu attendu pour me le dire ? »

« Trois jours »

« Et maintenant tu aimerais savoir si je suis d'accord pour que tu repartes en mission. Ce serait pout combien de temps ? »

« Pas exactement… Et c'est là que viens le souci. Toby m'a analysé et il dit que mon comportement étrange envers toi aujourd'hui est mon subconscient qui s'exprime. Apparemment je voudrais, inconsciemment bien sûr, tout gâcher avec toi en me comportant comme un crétin, pour qu'on se sépare et que je puisse accepter cette offre. »

« Et est-ce qu'un des meilleurs psychanalystes du monde a raison ? » demande Paige de façon rhétorique.

« Oui je pense qu'il a raison »

« Bien sûr qu'il a raison, Toby a toujours raison ! » Affirme la belle Paige qui ne sait d'un coup plus quoi penser. « Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Entre nous. C'est une mission qui dire combien de temps ? »

« Indéfiniment »

« Oh… Et… Donc ? Tu me quitte c'est ça ? »

« Non pas forcément, si tu veux continuer une relation à distance il n'y a pas de problème ! Et puis je ne pars pas immédiatement ! L'affectation ne prend effet que dans deux semaines. »

« Je vois… Les relations à distances n'ont jamais été mon truc. » Dis Paige en commençant à pleurer.

« D'accord… Je suis désolée Paige, vraiment ! S'il-te-plaît arrête de pleurer, je me sens d'autant plus coupable. » Supplie alors Tim

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure ! » Déclare Paige ne sachant plus si elle rit ou si elle pleure.

Tim ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. « Pourquoi pleures-tu dans ce cas ? »

« Tu sais ce que je voulais te dire avant ? »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien moi aussi j'ai bien réfléchis et à vrai dire je pense être, non je suis amoureuse Walter. »

« Walter ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien qui te retenait à Los Angeles. » Réponds Tim totalement déconcerté.

« Moi aussi à ce moment je le pensais Tim. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. C'est juste que… Tout à l'heure, tu avais raison d'être jaloux de Walter. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, mais mes sentiments pour lui se sont réveillés. Je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu, j'ai juste essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec toi, et ce n'est pas juste. » Explique Paige, tout aussi désemparée à ce moment

« Eh bien je pense qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble alors. »

« Je pense aussi. Mais on reste ami, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es une femme bien trop incroyable pour que je te laisse entièrement disparaître de ma vie. »

« C'est adorable Tim, tu es adorable » Affirme Paige en faisant un câlin à Tim, mais un câlin d'amitié cette fois.

Pendant ce temps, Louise a préparé à manger avec l'aide Sylvester qui voulait apprendre à cuisiner les plats d'enfance préférés de sa femme. Ils appellent tout le monde qui vient aussitôt. En descendant les escaliers, Walter voit Paige et Tim se faisant un câlin sur la véranda quand Louise vient les chercher pour aller à table.

Une fois à table, Walter s'assois là où il s'asseyait toujours petit, à côté de son père et de Sylvester (qui est à la place de Megan). Tim et Paige, maintenant plus en couple s'assoient en face, de Walter et de Sean. 197 remarque les yeux encore humides de sa belle et se demande ce qui a bien pu la faire pleurer ainsi. Plongé dans ses pensées, Walter n'ose pas lever la tête de tout le repas pour ne pas croiser le regard de Paige. Après tout, la voir avec Tim le fait toujours autant souffrir.

La soirée se passe sans encombre et une fois le repas fini, les invités se disent au revoir. Cabe, Happy, Toby, et Tim prennent leurs bagages et se dirigent vers la porte. Quant à Paige, elle demande à Louise « auriez-vous encore une chambre d'invité de libre, ou alors un canapé ? ». En effet, l'hôtel est plaint et il n'y a que trois chambres qui ont été réservées : une pour Happy et Toby, une pour Cabe et une pour Tim. Vu qu'elle n'est plus avec Tim, c'est mieux de ne plus dormir dans le même lit. Surtout que Paige voulait parler avec Walter, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Je t'en prie Paige, tu peux me tutoyer ! Et non on n'a malheureusement pas de chambre d'ami. A vrai dire, on pensait, avec Sean, que toi et Walter étiez ensemble, et que vous alliez donc dormir ensemble dans le même lit. »

« Oh… Oui non malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. » Déclare Paige encore pensant « pas encore »

Louise, ému du « malheureusement » de Paige, propose à la jeune femme un lit d'appoint. Sean dit alors que c'est hors de question qu'une femme dorme sur un lit de camping dans son salon.

A ce moment, Walter rentre et entend son père prononcer ces mots. Il a aidé Cabe à mettre les bagages dans la voiture et n'a donc pas assisté à la scène.

« Qui va dormir dans le salon ? »

« Paige » « moi » disent à l'unisson les parents et la bien aimée de Walter.

Walter regarde alors Paige dans les yeux, et elle fait de même. Leur regard est si intense, comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde. Walter se demande « pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas avec Tim à l'hôtel ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a pleuré avant ? Ne sont-ils plus ensemble ? Font ils juste une « pause » ? ». Les deux amoureux ne se rendent même pas compte de la discussion qui se tient juste à côté d'eux entre Sean et Louise au sujet du lieu de couchage de Paige cette nuit. C'est alors que Walter, de façon tout à fait inattendue, déclare « dans mon lit. Paige va dormir dans mon lit ce soir. »

Ses parents et Paige le regarde comme s'ils n'avaient pas bien entendu. « Je vais dormir sur le canapé » ajoute-t-il alors.

Avec cela, la soirée se termine. Louise installe le canapé pour que son fils puisse y dormir confortablement. Walter monte les bagages de Paige dans sa chambre avec l'aide de son père. Celui-ci le félicite pour son geste. « C'est bien fils, tu es devenu un homme bien, un gentleman qui sauve le monde. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Et bien parce qu'aujourd'hui tu as sauvé tout notre village et que tu as été un gentleman en laissant ta chambre à Paige. »

« Le village n'est pas encore sauvé, il faut encore installer la construction d'Happy sur les pilonnes électriques. Et puis c'est mon boulot, je fais ça tous les jours. »

« Justement ! Et n'empêche tu as fait des vrais progrès en proposant de dormir sur le canapé. »

« Ah… Je ne sais pas… Merci. C'est surtout parce que c'est Paige. Je ferais tout pour elle. D'ailleurs, as-tu une idée pourquoi elle n'est pas allée avec Tim à l'hôtel ? »

« Non, mais à ta place je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance. Avoues lui tes sentiments ou tu le regretteras. » Conseille le vieil irlandais à son fils.

« Je ne sais pas encore » réponds Walter

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien isolé les murs de la maison en la construisant, tu n'entends rien à travers » assure Sean son fils en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Walter ne comprend pas du premier coup, mais dès qu'il comprend il regarde son père, choqué.

Sean quitte son fils en rigolant pour aller dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Paige entre alors dans la chambre de Walter où elle est censée dormir cette nuit. Ce dernier s'y trouve toujours encore.

« Voilà ta chambre pour cette nuit avec tes bagages »

« Merci Walter, c'est adorable de ta part de me laisser ta chambre » dit Paige en se rapprochant de Walter

« Oh de rien, c'est normal, et puis tu avais de si bien y dormir cette après-midi » dit 197 en souriant à celle qu'il aime. Paige lui sourit en retour. Ils sont si proches à cet instant. Inconsciemment Walter, puis Paige, se penchent en avant, les yeux fixés les uns dans les autres. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ils ont chaud et meurent d'envie de s'embrasser. Leurs pupilles commencent alors à descendre regarder la bouche de l'autre. Les allers-retours yeux-bouche se font de plus en plus vite. Walter, envahi de frissons dans tout le corps sent que d'une seconde à l'autre il va embrasser Paige. Mon Dieu il doit partir de cette situation s'il ne veut pas rompre sa promesse.

Soudain, Walter, débordé par ses sentiments passe à l'action. Non pas en embrassant Paige, mais en baissant la tête et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Paige »

Paige, inondée de papillons qui ont migrés de son ventre à tout son corps, ne répond dans un premier temps pas. Après quelques instants, elle reprend ses esprits, se retourne et dit « bonne nuit Walter, dors bien »

Walter, qui a désormais atteins le couloir se retourne aussi et fait un sourire forcé à Paige, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Assez Waige ? Merci d'écrire les impressions dans les reviews )**

 **Tim et Paige ne sont plus ensemble !**

 **ENFIN ! (il faudrait aussi que ça arrive en vrai dans la série !)**

 **Mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer pour Paige et Walter ? Vont-ils dormir chacun de leur côté ? Vont ils oser aller l'un vers l'autre ?**

 **Tant de questions où vous trouverez la réponse dans le chapitre 8 (et peut-être plus je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais encore faire)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, la suite est déjà là !**

 **Si vous êtes en manque de Waige ces derniers temps, ceci est pour vous !**

 **(Je RÊVE de voir ça se produire dans la série)**

 **Aussi, mon but est de faire passer des émotions à mes lecteurs au travers de ce que vivent nos personnages préférés. Avoir du Waige sans émotion n'est pas intéressant je trouve. Pour moi, une bonne fic fait ressentir au lecteur tout ce que vivent Walter et Paige. Après tout, c'est pour ça que j'aime les histoires d'amour, parce que ces sentiments sont purs, (surtout de la part de Walter) et trop rare de nos jours (OPINION PERSONELLE !) !**

 **Du coup, ce serait super de votre part de me dire si vous ressentez des « trucs » en me lisant (ça voudrait dire que je progresse doucement mais sûrement). MERCIIIII**

 **Allez, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir de huitième chapitre.**

Paige, déboussolée de ce qui vient de se passer va à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Mais que vient-il de se passer ? Elle était si proche de Walter, elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle croyait qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle aurait dû l'embrasser, ou bien ? Après tout, s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, pourquoi se comporterait-il ainsi avec elle ? Il est évident que l'homme qu'elle aime est attiré par elle, tout comme elle est affreusement attirée par lui.

Paige passe une demi-heure dans la salle de bain à réfléchir, sans rien faire d'autre. Soudain, Louise entre.

« Ah bonsoir Paige, vous voulez aussi vous préparer pour la nuit ? »

« Oui, c'était une longue journée avec le vol de Los Angeles à Cork puis la voiture. »

« Sans oublier les disputes avec votre ami. Comment s'appel-t-il de nouveau ? Tim, c'est ça ? »

« Oui Tim » répond Paige, avec moins d'ardeur qu'elle le devrait (personne ne le sait pour l'instant qu'elle n'est plus avec le jeune agent). Elle ne nie cependant pas la dispute avec son ex.

L'irlandaise ne réagit pas d'avantage et commence à se brosser les dents, tout comme Paige. Après s'être rincée la bouche, Mme O'Brien demande à Paige : « Au fait, je ne veux pas parraître rude ou quoi, et ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi chez moi, mais comment se fait il que tu n'es pas allée avec ce Tim à l'hôtel comme vous l'aviez prévu à votre arrivée ? »

« Oh… Eh bien… Avant tu as parlé d'une dispute entre Tim et moi… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien d'exceptionnel, Tim est juste devenu jaloux de Walter »

« Je vois… Avait-il une raison d'être jaloux ? »

En voyant que Paige ne répond pas, Louise continue par « Mais avant, quand je vous ai cherché pour le dîner, toi et lui vous embrassiez donc. Je ne comprends plus. »

« C'est parce qu'on s'est réconcilié, tout est arrangé maintenant. »

« Ah parfait ! »

Après quelques instants, Louise demande quand même encore la jeune femme pourquoi alors elle n'est pas avec Tim si tout est arrangé entre eux.

« Ce que tu as vu était un câlin d'amitié, rien de plus. »

« Donc vous êtes amis maintenant. Vous vous êtes séparés parce que Tim avait une raison valable d'être jaloux de Walter. »

« Pas tout à fait… »

« Ce n'était pas une question. » Coupe Louise Paige. « Tu sais Paige, Walter a toujours eût du mal avec les sentiments. A vrai dire il n'en montrait pas du tout à l'époque où il vivait encore ici. Alors ne lui tiens pas rigueur s'il est parfois maladroit, ou s'il ne se comporte pas comme tu l'espère. »

« Croyez-moi, je sais. Je connais bien ton fils. C'est l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde avec mon fils. »

« Voilà là les paroles d'une femme amoureuse »

« Euh… Non… Euh… Je… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Walter »

« Voyons Paige, ça se voit à cent mètres ma façon dont vous vous regardez. N'ayez pas peur, il faut aller vers lui, il n'est pas assez sûr pour faire le premier pas. »

« C'est marrant, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un me dis ça. Un ami commun, très proche de Walter me l'avait aussi conseillé en partant »

« Ah ben tu vois, raison de plus. Il ne faut plus perdre de temps ! »

« Tu penses ? C'est risqué, et si jamais il ne ressent rien ? »

« Oh crois-moi Paige, il sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde »

« Merci du conseil » dit Paige quand Louise sort de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme, à nouveau seule, va à la douche sous de l'eau bien chaude en pensant à son bel étalon, pas Tim non, mais Walter.

En un quart d'heure, la mère, à nouveau célibataire, sort de la douche, se sèche, se met en turban autour des cheveux une serviette, et une autre sur elle. Puis va dans la chambre. Prête pour la nuit. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre son pyjama.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Paige déballe ses habits. Elle avait emmené deux pyjamas, son préféré, en soie, avec un long décolleté, des broderies et un mini short très moulant. L'autre était en tissu chaud, avec pantalon et t-shirt, beaucoup moins sexy. Elle avait choisi ces deux pyjama en fonction de si elle allait dormir seul (le premier), ou avec Tim (le deuxième). Visiblement elle ne voulait pas être sexy avec Tim, se dit Paige avec du recul.

Elle choisit finalement de mettre le premier, puis va au lit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Walter descend et s'assois d'abord sur le canapé pour réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis de toute manière il est pour le moment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ou de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les millions d'hormones libérées dans son corps et qui le font se sentir presque voler. Il a l'impression d'être droguer. Paige est sa drogue. Il en est dépendant. Elle lui fait tellement de bien ! Mais aussi tellement souffrir !

A ce moment, Sly va à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau et vois son boss et meilleur ami assis.

« Que fais-tu sur le canapé ? »

« Je dors ici cette nuit. »

« Pourquoi, tu as donc ta chambre d'enfant en haut »

« Oui, sauf que c'est Paige qui y est. »

« Paige est ici ? Elle n'est pas avec Tim ? »

« Oui elle voulait finalement dormir là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Intéressant »

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant Sylvester ? » demande Walter, intrigué par le sourire en coin de son ami.

« Moi je pense savoir. »

« Ah et pourquoi ? »

« Avant je lui ai dit de réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Et maintenant elle ne veut plus aller avec Tim à l'hôtel ? Il y a forcément un lien »

« Oui mais juste avant le repas ils se sont fait un câlin, ça ne colle pas avec ton explication »

« Crois ce que tu veux Walt', je ne veux pas te dicter ce que tu as à faire. Je ne peux que te conseiller d'aller voir Paige et de lui parler. Le dialogue arrange tout ! C'est une des nombreuses choses que Megan m'a apprise. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Et mon père aussi veut que j'aille la voir. »

« Tu as parlé à ton père ? Alors c'est arrangé entre vous ? »

« Oui, encore merci du conseil Sly, tu es un vrai bon ami ! Grâce à toi j'ai eût la force d'aller l'affronter. Je l'ai d'ailleurs même presque pardonné. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! Et tu lui as aussi parlé de Tim ? »

« Oui, en vérité il voulait savoir ce que Tim avait derrière la tête avec Paige, c'est pour ça qu'il lui a parlé. Il pensait que Paige et moi étions en couple après nous avoir vu l'an dernier. »

« Walter, tout le monde pensait que toi et Paige alliez finir ensemble »

Le génie à 197 de QI ne répond rien, mais regarde dans le vide. « Moi aussi je pensais qu'on allait être ensemble. J'étais juste trop con pour me rendre compte que l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Scorpion et mes amis étaient toute ma vie, mais maintenant je sais qu'il me faut autre chose pour être heureux, l'amour. Le seul et unique amour de ma vie. Paige Dineen. » Médite Walter dans sa tête. Il dit alors à voix haute « Il faut absolument que j'aille parler à Paige. »

Sylvester va alors dans la cuisine chercher son verre d'eau. En remontant, il dit à Walter, qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis avant : « Allez, vas-y, ne perds pas de temps ! »

Ainsi, le génie se lève et monte les escaliers en suivant son ami. Dès que celui-ci est entré dans l'ancienne chambre de Megan, Walter se poste devant la porte de sa chambre, il prend une grande inspiration et toque trois petits coups secs.

Après trente longues secondes, la porte s'ouvre et laisse place à une Paige en pyjama. 197 la regarde de bas en haut (car il regardait le sol avant que la porte ne s'ouvre). Immédiatement, le cerveau de Walter « court-circuite » à la vue de cette magnifique créature. Paige était en effet en pyjama sexy (mais agréable) et avait les cheveux, encore mouillés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Walter en perdit tous les mots et moyens. Il ne remarque même pas qu'il regarde, la bouche ouverte, dans le décolleté de Paige.

Paige qui, flattée et gênée en même temps, prononce presque en chuchotant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aime. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme se sent gênée et re-prononce le prénom. Walter, cette fois, as entendu, et monte son regard vers les yeux démaquillés de la femme de sa vie. « Paige » dit-il à son tour d'une voix grave.

« Que… Que fais-tu là ? » Essaie d'articuler Paige, remplie d'espoir.

«J… J… Je… Je suis… Je veux… t… te… »

« Me ? » demande Paige d'une voix trop aigüe car son corps s'est figé. Ses yeux sont quant à eux bloqués sur ceux de Walter.

Ce dernier ne sait à ce moment plus ce qu'il fait là. Il ne sait même plus qui il est. La seule chose dont il est certain c'est que la déesse devant ses yeux l'excite d'une façon dont rien ni personne n'a déjà fait sur lui. Il est rempli d'émotions qu'il ne connait pas encore et ressens des pulsions sexuelles encore inédites.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, et ayant peur de ce qu'il ressent, Walter fait ce qu'il fait d'habitude devant les rares choses qu'il ne comprend pas, il prend fuite. Le génie commence alors à se retourner pour partir.

Paige, qui ne veux pas s'arrêter là avec l'homme de ses rêves, lui attrape le poignet et, dans le même mouvement, le retourne vers elle. Ils sont maintenant à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Walter peut sentir le doux parfum du shampoing de sa belle, ainsi que sa respiration, rapide, sur sa peau. Il est à nouveau à incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, toujours effrayé par la passion qu'il éprouve mais qu'il ne sait pas encore nommer. Son regard se dirige alors au-dessus de Paige, dans sa chambre d'enfant.

Paige répète, doucement sa question « Que fais-tu là Walter ? ». Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Walter ne sait pas quoi répondre et dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit à savoir « je viens chercher quelque chose »

« Ah, d'accord » dit Paige déçue. « Et quoi ? »

Walter, bien sûr, n'avait pas réfléchi à ça et dit le nom du premier objet qu'il voit « un coussin »

« Mais tu en as deux grands en bas »

Walter, qui regarde désormais la femme qu'il aime dans les yeux, ne réponds rien. Paige alors va chercher le coussin sur lequel elle a dormi l'après-midi même pour le donner à Walter. Pour cela, elle s'est retournée. Walter, le cerveau toujours court-circuité, regarde le short en soie de Paige. Celui-ci est très court et laisse ainsi deviner les fesses de Paige. Walter n'a jamais regardé des fesses de sa vie, en tout cas certainement pas en ayant envie de les avoir près de son corps.

Paige revient déjà vers lui et le trouve avec un sourire songeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tiens ton coussin »

« Merci » dit Walter en prenant le coussin et en partant.

 **Hahaaaaaaa voilà le chapitre 8 terminé.**

 **J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu avec le couple. Ça peut paraitre sadique, mais ça n'en rendra leur déclaration que plus éclatante (je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec ce terme : rêvez, fantasmez, tout est ouvert à votre imagination !)**

 **Toujours pareil, merci d'écrire dans les reviews vos impressions, et surtout si vous sentez quelques chose en vous en lisant, merci beaucoup !**

 **Aussi, dans tous les cas, il y aura une suite ! (et à terme une fin)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les amis**

 **J'avais espéré terminer la fic avant la diffusion de l'épisode 3x08 sur CBS. Bon ça ne s'est pas fait. Tant pis, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter, ça devient justement intéressant maintenant !**

 **Au sujet de ce fameux scénario (imaginaire je le répète) :**

 **Après un chapitre huit avec les premiers désirs charnels, voilà un chapitre neuf qui devrait encore plus vous plaire (si vous avez aimé le précédent) !**

 **C'est du cent pour cent Waige fait maison !**

 **Alors, profitez bien et sentez les émotions en lisant !**

Walter, avec le coussin de Paige arrive au salon. Il ne sait toujours plus ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Il se couche donc sur le canaoé et serre le coussin fort contre lui. Le génie rêve alors de Paige dans son pyjama en sentant l'odeur de sa belle imprégnée dans le coussin puisqu'elle y a dormis il y a quelques heures de cela. Il n'a à vrai dire jamais vu de femme aussi belle et sexy de sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas le désir sexuel auparavant. C'était la première fois que simplement en regardant il eût envie de quelqu'un. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais vraiment « envie » de sexe. Il n'était cependant pas vierge car ses petites amies insistaient pour le toucher. Il avait donc déjà eût des expériences sexuelles dans le passé, toutes courtes et efficace. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait la prendre, toucher des fesses ou des seins, en plus les siennes, celles de Paige Dineen ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, il avait une érection.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il rêvait de la pénétrer. Il avait déjà rêvé de pratiquer le coït avec la femme de sa vie, mais jamais de cette façon ! En général, il rêvait de longs baisers langoureux et passionnés ou de caresses dans la nuque, mais là ?! Il voulait embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son corps, il voulait la caresser, il voulait Paige dans plusieurs positions, au moins huit pour le moment, mais il était certain que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait multiplier ce chiffre.

Bon sang, c'est ça l'amour aussi ? Avoir des pulsions sexuelles pour une personne ? Parce que si c'est une partie de l'amour, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aimait.

Mon Dieu, et si les pulsions sexuelles ne font pas partie du sentiment amoureux, pourquoi les avait-il ? Etait-il un monstre ?

C'est horrible, il ne sait plus quoi penser de cette situation ! Il voulait simplement aller la voir, lui parler et lui faire part de ses sentiments ! La trouver dans cette tenue n'était certainement pas prévu. Il ne peut pas y retourner, car s'il la revoit ainsi, il n'aura plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se rapprocher au plus près d'elle, l'embrasser, la soulever par les fesses jusqu'au lit, et là lui faire des suçons de partout, pendant qu'une main lui masse un sein et l'autre main le clitoris.

197 n'était pas certain d'un jour pouvoir faire ça à sa belle, mais une chose en tout cas était certaine, Walter n'allait pas réussir à dormir cette nuit tellement son cerveau était en ébullition, et pourtant, en tant que quatrième QI jamais enregistré, il est habitué d'avoir le cerveau qui travaille beaucoup.

Pour essayer de penser à autre, Walter se lève et va se changer à la petite salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il se prépare pour la nuit et se déshabille. Sa tenue pour dormir n'est pas compliquée, juste un caleçon et un t-shirt. Il devait par contre changer de caleçon car le sien était mouillé de liquide pré-séminal. Il savait ce que c'était, mais pensait que ses glandes de Cowper n'en produisaient pas chez lui car il n'en avait jamais eût dans le passé. Ah cette Paige avait un tel effet sur lui ! Il avait l'impression de changer même physiquement grâce à elle, de devenir « normal », et il adorait ça !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps la maman de Ralph s'est également couchée sur le lit. Que venait-il à nouveau de se passer ? A-t-elle rêvé ou bien Walter lui a bien regardé dans le décolleté comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Avait-elle rêvé ce qui venait de se passer ?

Ça parait tellement improbable que Walter, son Walter, vienne jusque sa chambre pour lui demander un coussin qu'il n'a théoriquement pas besoin vu qu'il en a déjà deux sur son canapé (et que même dans son lit deux personnes au garage il n'en a que deux).

Ça devait être pour une autre raison qu'il est venu. Mais pourquoi ? Il a dit « je veux te », te, te quoi ? Lui parler ? La voir ? Lui dire bonne nuit convenablement ? Lui dire quelque chose d'autre ? Mais quoi ? Ou bien voulait-il examiner sa tenue ? Elle ne pensait pas que Walter était venu uniquement pour la voir en tenue sexy. Ce n'était pas son type, ou bien ? L'Irlande avait déjà changé son ex petit ami, alors pourquoi pas celui dont elle rêve d'être avec ?

Elle pense de trop à Walter. Après un ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Paige en avait marre de rester coucher là à penser à Walter. Elle décida alors de se lever et de faire quelque chose contre. Elle allait descendre et parler avec lui. Après tout, ils formaient une super équipe en communicant. Si elle voulait que la situation s'arrange, il fallait aller lui parler.

La jeune femme est donc descendue et se dirige vers le salon. Pour ne réveiller personne, elle n'allume pas la lumière et marche sur la pointe des pieds. Après tout, peut-être que Walter aussi dormait déjà. Peut-être qu'elle est descendue pour rien. Dans ce cas là, elle devra aller lui parler demain pensa la jeune femme en ne s'attendant à rien.

D'un coup, dans le couloir, Paige, plongée dans ses pensées, cogne dans quelque chose et tombe par terre. Il s'avère que cette chose se trouve être l'homme qui occupe son esprit. Comment le sait-elle plongée dans le noir ? Ces cheveux bouclées, cette taille et ce poids ne pouvait correspondre qu'à une seule personne, Walter.

En effet Walter sortait tout juste de la salle de bain et se retrouvait sur quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre la voix de la personne pour savoir qui c'était. Cette odeur si familière de lavande était devenue son odeur préférée depuis sa rencontre avec Paige.

Aucun des deux n'ose bouger ou dire quelque chose pendant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles la bouche de Walter se trouve à moins de cinq centimètres de la nuque de Paige. Elle sent donc le souffle chaud de l'homme de ses rêves lui donner des frissons. De son côté, Walter sent sous son t-shirt les mamelons de Paige pointer, « sans doute car il fait froid » se dit-il, alors que c'était en vérité sa respiration la cause. Cette idée de la femme de laquelle il venait de fantasmer, se trouvant juste en-dessous de lui suffi pour lui donner une seconde érection. Walter, ainsi que Paige, sentent alors le pénis agir à sa propre guise à travers le fin tissu de son caleçon. Le génie, embarrassé, se lève avec précaution pour ne pas davantage écraser sa bien aimée. Paige le suis et essaye aussi de se lever, mais ce n'est pas simple dans le noir quand quelqu'un est debout au-dessus de soi. Walter, aide donc Paige à se lever à son tour en la prenant par les hanches. Paige se tient quant à elle aux épaules de son gentleman. Une fois debout, les deux amoureux sont à nouveau si proches que leurs ventres se touchent. La main droite de Paige glisse de l'épaule au torse de Walter et la main gauche va à l'arrière de la nuque, là où commencent les cheveux bouclés qu'elle aime tant. De son côté, Walter déplace ses mains des hanches au début de la courbure des fesses de Paige, mais au-dessus de celles-ci, là où commence son mini short.

A nouveau, aucun des deux n'ose bouger pendant près de dix secondes pendant lesquelles ils se regardent l'un l'autre mais ne se distinguent que très peu à cause de manque de luminosité. Ensuite, naturellement, Walter et Paige d'une lenteur extrême rapprochent leurs têtes l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Ils sont coupés net dans leur élan par la lumière de l'escalier qui s'allume. Ils entendent alors Sean descendre les escaliers et se séparent, effrayés. Paige, qui n'avait pas envie d'être par l'irlandais dans cette tenue va se cacher derrière l'escalier dans le noir, laissant Walter aller dans la salle de bain d'où il venait. Celui-ci ne voulait pas non plus être vu ainsi, avec une érection, par son père.

Une fois en-bas, Sean demande si tout va bien et Walter répond de derrière la porte qu'il a juste laissé tomber son vanity et qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Avec cela, Sean remonte les escaliers et éteins la lumière. Une fois que le génie amoureux n'entend plus rien, il ressort de sa cachette et va voir derrière l'escalier trouver celle qui a pris son cœur. Elle n'est plus là. En effet, Paige est remontée en silence lorsque Sean a demandé ce qu'il s'est passé.

Walter, déçu, va à nouveau près du canapé.

« Oh mon Dieu »

Il venait réellement d'avoir une érection (maintenant redescendue) sur Paige, puis de la prendre dans ses bras et de presque l'embrasser. C'était vraiment arrivé ! Il n'a pas rêvé !

En plus elle n'a pas répondu négativement, au contraire, elle a fait de même. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle, des sentiments pour lui ? De la même nature que les siens ? Ou n'était-ce que par tristesse de ne pas être avec Tim ?

Cette pensée fit vraiment mal au cœur de génie, présumé ne pas avoir de sentiments. Il se coucha, s'assis, marcha en rond, rien n'y fait, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Le génie, décide alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller frapper à la porte de sa belle pour qu'ils puissent parler. « Après tout, on forme une bonne équipe quand on communique » se dit-il comme Paige tout à l'heure.

Il y va, mais une fois devant la porte, il entend Paige pleurer, ça lui fend le cœur ! Elle pleure ! Celle dont il veut le plus grand bonheur au monde pleure ! Et à cause de lui se dit-il. « C'est de ma faute, pourquoi pleurerait-elle sinon ? ». Se sentant coupable, Walter repart.

De son côté Paige pense également à ce qui vient de se passer. Elle avait fuis la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée en plusieurs mois. Elle est partie sans dire un mot à Walter. D'ailleurs aucun des deux n'a prononcé le moindre mot durant leur moment à l'instant. Walter était si charmant avec elle, plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais été. Sauf pour son érection bien sûr, mais là il n'y pouvait rien. En y repensant, Paige se rend compte que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a perdu tous ses moyens avant dans sa chambre. Elle se sent d'autant plus mal d'avoir pensé autre chose de sa part. Mais en même temps elle se sent vraiment flattée de la réaction du corps de l'homme qu'elle aime à son corps.

Ils se sont presque embrassés, Walter semblait aussi le vouloir, alors pourquoi est-elle partie ? Quand ils étaient couché par terre, le sol était froid, Walter lourd sur elle, et pourtant elle se sentait horriblement bien, presque dans un nuage, et ceux juste car elle était si proche de lui. Lui avec qui elle a à nouveau tout ruiné. Cette dernière pensée la fait fondre en larmes.

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Avez-vous ressenti des « trucs » ?**

 **Les moments Waige montent en crescendo (comme la température de la pièce quand ils sont ensemble )), j'espère que vous appréciez ! Personnellement, j'adore écrire ça.  
Le problème est mon regard critique : je comprends mes tournures de phrases, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde, c'est pour ça que les reviews sont aussi importantes !**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini : il reste la fin de la nuit, et le lendemain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors les fans de Waige, toujours en recherche de moments entre nos deux personnages préférés ?**

 **Je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'est pas le plus Waige de l'histoire, mais il est nécessaire à la suite et pour comprendre le point de vue de Walter et de Paige.**

 **Aussi, le chapitre onze devrait être posté assez rapidement après donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre dose de « drogue Waige » )**

 **De plus, comme dit dans les réviews et autre, j'ai essayé de tourner mes phrases plus simplement. Idem pour les rapports entre les personnages. Si vous avez toujours du mal ou si quelque chose n'est pas clair, ne surtout pas hésiter à me le dire. Il n'y a que par ce moyen que je peux m'en rendre compte et par conséquent (essayer) de m'améliorer pour la suite.**

 **Alors un grand merci à ceux qui m'écrivent des réviews.**

 **Bon bonne lecture !**

Walter, couché sur le canapé, en caleçon et t-shirt, n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Paige. « Sa » Paige, leur moment, comment son attitude et son manque de contrôle sur lui-même la font pleurer. Avec toutes ces pensées négatives, il n'arrive pas à dormir.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Walter met une robe de chambre et sort sur la terrasse à l'air libre. Malheureusement, ça ne change rien, son cerveau n'est fixé que sur une et unique chose : Paige, la femme dont il est follement amoureux.

« Je lui ai brisé le cœur à de nombreuses reprise. » « Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. » « Je ne veux que son bonheur et pourtant je la fais pleurer. » « Je ne la mérite pas. » « Je suis un idiot. »… Sont les pensées de Walter sur la terrasse.

Avec la fatigue et toutes ces pensées négatives, Walter s'apitoie sur son sort et commence à pleurer. C'est la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il pleure. La première fois a été à la mort de sa sœur. Paige avait été là (ainsi que toute l'équipe) pour le rassurer. Mais cette fois, c'était pour la mort de sa relation avec Paige qu'il pleurait. Il ne voulait tant pas la faire souffrir, qu'il se dit qu'il n'a même plus le droit de passer du temps avec elle, ou bien d'être proche d'elle, autant physiquement que mentalement. Après tout, il y a bien un proverbe qui existe qui dit « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». Il allait appliquer ce principe. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que Paige soit heureuse. Et la simple pensée de ne plus pouvoir regarder, parler ou être proche de sa bien aimée le rend si triste qu'il pleure.

De son côté, la jeune femme, dans sa chambre, a arrêtée de pleurer. Cependant, elle n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Elle pense de trop à Walter et à son petit bébé. Que va penser Ralph quand elle va rentrer ? Elle est partie en étant avec Tim, et rentrera peut-être avec Walter. Ralph n'a jamais réellement apprécié Tim, il le fait juste pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais Ralph apprécie aussi énormément Walter. C'est d'ailleurs devenu avec le temps plus qu'un ami, mais un père. Tim avait beau être génial avec son fils, il n'avait quasiment pas de point commun (à part elle). Mais avec Walter, Ralph a quasiment tout en commun. Serait Ralph heureux de ce changement ?

A ce moment son petit bébé lui manque énormément. Se souvenant de ce que Walter leur avait un jour dit quand elle devait partir loin en mission et que Ralph et elle étaient inquiets, elle va à la fenêtre. « Regarde les étoiles, même de l'autre côté du globe, elle et Ralph voient la même chose » (bon ça dépend des conditions météos et il y a un décalage horaire). Elle avait tellement adoré quand Walter leur avait dit ça. C'était une preuve d'humanité en lui, de poète, de romantisme. Ça lui avait donné l'espoir qu'un jour il lui dirait des choses romantiques dans l'oreille le soir devant un coucher de soleil.

Une fois à la fenêtre, Paige doit rigoler en se disant que n'importe où est son Ralph, il regarde tous les soirs dans le ciel. Une de ses passions, comme Walter, est l'astronomie. Elle pense alors à tous les moments passés avec ses deux hommes sur le toit du garage à regarder le ciel. Parfois, avec Walter, ils se sont tenu la main, en regardant Ralph jouer avec le télescope, comme une vraie famille. Cette pensée réchauffe le cœur de la belle Paige.

Un moment, elle regarde en bas par la fenêtre et voit l'homme qui occupe toutes ses pensées sur la terrasse. Son cœur commence de nouveau à s'agiter rien qu'à sa vue. Elle a envie de descendre le voir, l'embrasser, lui dire combien elle l'aime. Mais en le regardant plus attentivement, elle remarque qu'il pleure. L'homme qu'elle aime pleure ! Ceci lui fend littéralement le cœur et a envie de pleurer elle aussi. Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Ça doit être à cause de la mort de Megan, ça fait exactement un an jour pour jour qu'elle les a quittés et ça avait été très douloureux pour Walter. Megan représentait tout pour lui.

Aussi, elle se dit que Walter a énormément évolué. Il y a trois ans, il n'aurait jamais pleuré. Même la mort de Megan, il voulait la refouler. C'est avec elle, qu'il a fait tous ces progrès, et en partie pour elle et Ralph. Cette dernière idée est le coup de grâce. Elle fond à nouveau en larme, d'autant plus amoureuse de son Walter.

C'est décidé, demain, il faut qu'elle aille le voir, seule, et qu'elle lui dise tout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, la maison se réveille en douceur. Aucun de Walter ou de Paige n'a réussis à dormir.

Vers les sept heures du matin, Louise va à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Walter, vient pour l'aider. Mais Paige, a entendu la mère du génie descendre l'escalier et l'a suivie après s'être habillée. Quand elle arrive dans la cuisine, Walter la voit. Il pose ce qu'il avait dans les mains et prétexte qu'il doit aller calculer quelque chose. Il en a même oublié de dire bonjour à la femme qu'il aime. Il ne voulait éviter le moindre contact avec elle.

Paige, touchée par cet acte, aide Louise. Celle-ci la demande comment elle a dormi et Paige répond « je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je m'inquiète de trop pour mon petit bébé à la maison ».

« Es-tu sûre que ce n'est que cela ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » Ment Paige

« Oh comme ça. Peut-être qu'il y avait un aussi un rapport avec Tim, parce que tu n'es pas allée avec lui cette nuit. »

« Oui et non. Comme tout le monde s'en doute, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et j'ai préféré ne pas dormir avec lui pour éviter toute situation gênante. C'est tout. »

« Je vois, c'est à cause de Walter que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui… Non… Enfin pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'hier il t'as normalement avoué ses sentiments, non ? Et tu ressens la même chose, donc tu as quitté Tim pour mon fils »

« Non, il ne m'a rien avoué du tout. Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Tas-t-il dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à lui de faire cela. Alors si tu veux des réponses, va le voir. Sa réaction avant n'était pas normale, même pour lui. Quelque chose a forcément dû se passer. »

A ce moment, Sean entre dans la cuisine et les coupe, voulant manger son petit déjeuner.

Le début de matinée se passe sans encombre.

Walter veut aller aider Happy, Toby, Cabe et Tim à mettre les protections en place sur les pilonnes électriques, mais il n'a pas le droit, car il ressemble à un zombie. En effet, il est très fatigué, et incapable de fermer l'œil, car il pense automatiquement à Paige. Parlant de laquelle, il a été excellent à éviter toute la matinée.

Paige a skypé avec son fils et la baby-sitter, Ashley, chez qui il est pendant près de deux heures. Elle n'a pas arrêté de demandé s'il allait bien, s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et qu'elle allait bientôt le revoir, le soir même. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui. Sauf que Ralph connait sa maman, et a bien vu qu'elle ne va pas bien. Il lui demande donc : « Qu-est-ce qu'il y a maman ? »

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Tim ? Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? »

« Oh mon chéri, tu es si adorable. Avec Tim… C'était compliqué, mais plus maintenant. On est plus ensemble. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Walter a enfin osé te demander d'aller danser ? »

« Oui sérieusement, et non Walter n'a pas fait ça. Pourquoi aurait-il dû ? »

« Ben… Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais fait comprendre à Walter que je regrettais beaucoup qu'il ne t'a jamais emmené danser, comme Tim, parce qu'on aurait pu être partenaires pour la vie, père et fils pour la vie.

« Oh mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne va changer avec Walter. Je sais qu'il t'aime de trop pour passer moins de temps avec toi. »

« Ça veut dire que toi et lui êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

« Non mon chéri »

« Oh dommage »

« Tu aimerais bien ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'adorerais même ! On serait une vraie famille alors, enfin si vous vous marriez. »

« Oulalahh doucement mon chéri, on en est pas encore là. »

« Pas encore ? Ça veut dire que c'est sur la voix pour ? Trop bien ! » Crie presque le petit génie de joie. Soudain, Ashley, la baby-sitter de Ralph vient l'appeler car c'est l'heure du repas.

Paige est plus qu'heureuse de cette conversation avec son fils, car maintenant elle sait qu'il n'y a plus rien ni personne qui ne peut se mettre entre elle et Walter.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Paige, qui était tout près, va ouvrir. Il y a une jeune femme dehors, plutôt belle, petite, les cheveux bruns, mi-longs, et bouclés qui attend.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Maureen. J'habitais dans le coin enfant et j'ai entendu que Walter O'Brien était de retour. Est-il là ? » Demande la jeune femme radieuse

Paige, choquée, répond que Walter est là mais qu'elle ne sait pas où il est exactement. Louise, est venue voir ce qui a sonné quand Paige a fini sa phrase.

« Ah bonjour Michelle. Ça fait un bout de temps ! Je suppose que tu es venue voir Walter. Je t'en prie suis-moi, je vais te conduire à lui. »

« Oh merci Louise ! Au fait, j'ai entendu pour la mort de Megan, toutes mes condoléances. » Dit Michelle en s'en allant avec la mère de 197.

Paige est alors déboussolée. Elle pensait pouvoir être avec Walter et tout d'un coup surgi cette amie d'enfance qui a certainement été le premier amour de Walter. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Le cœur de la mère célibataire se brise à nouveau.

Pourquoi dès qu'il y a une chance entre elle et Walter quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient toujours tout gâcher ?

 **Comme dit il n'y a pas eût de confrontation Waige dans ce chapitre. Cependant j'ai mis le cadre en place pour leur prochaine « rencontre ».**

 **De plus, comme j'ai dit en-haut avant le début du chapitre, je remercie ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, ça encourage à continuer et en plus ça aide à améliorer.**

 **Car en fin de compte, la suite de cette FanFic sera mieux, mais aussi toutes mes prochaines fics ! (qui en plus commenceront mieux )).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ceci est un petit chapitre de transition vers le chapitre douze.**

 **I nouveau pas mal de dialogue comme dans les premiers chapitres de l'histoire.**

 **J'ai décidé de mettre une petite surprise à nos personnages, mais ça vous ne le découvrirez qu'en lisant attentivement ce onzième chapitre.**

 **A la base il devait y avoir beaucoup de Waige dans ce chapitre, mais j'en ai décidé autrement à la dernière minute. Ça n'est pas très grave parce que la petite surprise justement, en vaut selon moi le coup (je trouve).**

 **Bref bref, bonne lecture !**

Paige, est allé dans le salon, là où elle pensait que Walter avait dormis la nuit précédente. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

De son côté, Walter voit arriver Michelle.

« Bonjour Walter, ça fait un bye »

« Bonjour Michelle, oui ça fait quinze ans »

« Ben quoi tu ne calcule pas combien de jours exactement ? Tu te relâche Wallie »

« Ne m'appel pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne n'ai jamais aimé. Et je pense que ça fait cinq mille cinq cent quinze jours. »

« Haha je sais bien, c'est pour te taquiner. Bravo l'intello, tu n'as pas perdu le fil alors en Amérique. »

« Haha, non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as toujours soutenue quand j'avais du mal à l'école. »

« C'est vrai, Megan me disait d'aller t'aider, et puis tu étais gentille avec moi et ne te moquais pas. »

« C'est normal, entre personnes différentes, on s'aide. Je voulais te dire que je suis allée chez le médecin que tu m'avais conseillé. J'avais un déficit de l'attention. Quelques années de séances d'ergothérapie plus tard c'était réglé. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça. »

« De rien, c'était le minimum que je pouvais faire pour toi. »

« Maintenant j'ai une famille, un mari et deux enfants adorables. Et toi qu'es-tu devenu ? »

« J'aide le gouvernement américain à régler des problèmes. »

« Waouh impressionnant, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est la jeune femme qui m'a ouvert. Je n'aurais pas cru que t'allais avoir une copine fixe qui t'accompagne jusqu'en Irlande chez tes parents. »

« Tu as vu Paige ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Et non nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle a un copain. Ils font tous les deux, ainsi que quatre autres personnes, partis de mon équipe nommée scorpion. »

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi avant. Bref je ne veux pas trop parler sur ce sujet si vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Et au sujet de Megan, toutes mes condoléances. Ça a dû être horrible pour toi la mort de ta sœur. »

« Merci, oui ce n'était pas facile, mais heureusement il y avait Paige, elle m'a beaucoup aidé moi et Sylvester. »

« Sylvester ? »

« Le mari de Megan. Je peux te le présenter, tu l'adoreras certainement. Il fait aussi parti de mon équipe d'ailleurs. »

« C'est génial ça ! Au, fait, tu as dit que cette Paige vous a aidé à surmonter la mort de ta sœur. Elle est donc proche de toi. »

« A cette époque oui on peut dire ça. Mais c'est du passé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maintenant elle a un copain. »

« Juste pour ça ? Donc j'avais raison, vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Euh… C'est incroyable le don que tu as toujours eût pour deviner les relations entre les gens. »

« Donc j'ai raison ! »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. »

« A mon avis elle t'aime aussi ! »

« Comment je peux savoir ça ? Et puis elle a déjà un copain, c'est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Il suffit que tu lui demande et si elle t'aime, elle le quittera. »

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment demander ça. »

« Ecoute c'est très simple. Tu te débrouilles pour être seule ou en aparté avec elle. Puis tu lui dis que tu l'aime, depuis combien de temps tu l'aime et que tu as besoin et le droit de savoir si ces sentiments sont réciproques. Si oui, tant mieux tout s'arrangera. Si non, ça fera mal sur le coup mais tu pourras passer à autre chose. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ça va te ravager. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir dormir, tu ne vas plus penser à rien d'autre à part elle, tu ne vas même plus pouvoir te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. »

« Je connais déjà cette situation »

« Donc c'est urgent que tu aille lui parler. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tout ce que tu me diras sont des excuses bidons. »

« C'est vraiment gentil du conseil Michelle, mais j'ai déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui dire comment je me sent, mais à chaque fois quelque chose va de travers. »

« Fais comme tu le sent, je ne peux que te conseiller. Sur ceux, je pense que je vais aller à la recherche de ce Sylvester. »

« Oui, il doit être dans la véranda à regarder des vielles photos. »

« OK merci. »

« De rien, et merci pour la conversation. »

« C'est normal Wallie. » Avec ceci, Michelle quitte 197 en rigolant.

Walter, rentre dans la maison et en l'occurrence dans le salon où est assise, silencieuse Paige. « C'est le moment ou jamais de lui parler » se dit-il. Mais au moment où veut avancer vers elle, Louise vient la voir. Il n'entend pas ce que sa mère et la femme de sa vie se dise, donc il repart.

Louise demande à Paige : « Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ? »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Ecoute après tu vas avoir un long vol et ce soir il faudra de nouveau t'occuper de ton petit garçon. Tu dois donc être reposée. Que dis-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud et puis tu vas te recoucher ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Le chocolat chaud fait des miracles, et si tu n'essaie pas, tu ne sauras pas. »

Avec ceci, Paige est convaincue. Elle suit donc Mme O'Brien qui lui a déjà préparé sa boisson dans la chambre de Walter. La chambre est d'ailleurs entièrement plongée dans le noir.

« On dort mieux sans aucune lumière. C'est Walter qui nous l'a dit enfant. »

« Oui mon fils le dit aussi. Merci beaucoup Louise. »

« De rien »

Avec ceci, Louise quitte la chambre. Paige se change et remet son fameux pyjama. Puis elle boit son cacao et se couche dans le même lit où elle n'a pas réussi à dormir la nuit précédente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter, qui est resorti du salon, croise son père. Celui-ci le demande : « Bonjour fils. Tout va bien ? »

« Bonjour, oui papa, pourquoi ? »

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. »

« Je n'avais pas faim. »

« Et tu as une petite mine, tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière c'est tout. »

« Moui… Je ne suis pas très convaincu. Et tu connais ta mère, à toujours se faire du souci. Elle m'a envoyé te demander si tu ne couvrais rien. »

« C'est gentil de votre part de vous en préoccuper mais non je ne suis pas malade. »

« Soit, par contre tu es fatigué. »

« Oui, ça oui »

« Et que fait-on quand on est fatigué ? »

« On dors ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Pourquoi me pose tu cette question ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais que tu dormes. Tu as un boulot éprouvant, il faut que tu sois en forme. »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de oui mais, tu dois dormir ! »

« Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Tu été bien au salon cette nuit ? »

« Euh… oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu disais toujours enfant qu'il ne faut aucune lumière pour que notre cerveau, et en particulier le tient, dorme réellement. Hors il y a toujours de la lumière au salon avec la lune. Donc c'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu dormir correctement. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça »

« Écoute fils, ta mère et moi voulons le meilleurs pour notre dernier enfant, alors s'il-te-plaît, va dormir. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi tu sais. Et puis à rester dehors regarder l'herbe ou dormir, le second choix est plus productif à long terme car tu seras plus efficace une fois rentré à Los Angeles. »

« Pourquoi pas, tu n'as pas tords. »

« Super ! Va te changer, ta mère te prépare un chocolat chaud pendant ce temps, comme tu les aimais petit. »

« D'accord, merci papa. »

Avec ceci, Walter va à la salle de bain se changer. Pendant ce temps, Louise frappe à sa porte et lui donne son chocolat chaud. « Merci maman. »

« De rien Walter. Tu sais que ton père et moi t'aimons ? Tu as toujours été notre bébé qui aime le chocolat chaud et qui veut dormir dans le noir complet. Donc quand tu montras dans ta chambre, n'allume pas la lumière, sinon tu devras te relever pour l'éteindre. Couche toi tout de suite au lit, il n'a pas bougé de place. Et avec ta super mémoire, je suis sûre que tu connais encore le nombre de pas exacte à faire et dans quelle direction pour te repérer dans le noir complet dans ta chambre. »

« Haha oui maman. Moi aussi je vous aime avec papa. Vous m'avez manquez. »

Louise donne un bisou à Walter et le laisse finir de se préparer.

Walter, boit tranquillement sa boisson chaude préparée par sa mère. Il doit sourire car c'est exactement le cacao biologique qu'il aime, avec le lait pasteurisé mais frais des voisins, et avec une petite touche de vanille. Toutes les proportions sont respectées. Il se demande d'ailleurs si sa mère a suivi la recette qu'il lui a écrite à l'âge de quatre ans.

En pensant à cela, monte les escaliers. Il a un peu d'appréhension à aller dormir dans le même lit que dans lequel avait dormis Paige la nuit et le jour d'avant. Il arrive cependant à contrer ces pensées en se disant que c'est du passé. Il doit réussir à avancer en ne parlant plus à Paige. Il faut donc réussi à supporter les endroits où elle était, mais sans qu'elle soit là se dit le génie en entrant dans sa chambre d'enfance. Comme sa mère l'avait dit, il connait encore par cœur les distances entre les meubles de cette pièce. C'était son repère à l'époque. Comme sa mère le lui avait préconisé, il n'a pas allumé la lumière et va directement vers son lit se coucher.

 **Hahaaaaaaa Avez-vous remarqué le « soucis » )**

 **Je suis trop excitée d'écrire le chapitre douze maintenant :D**

 **Promis, il sera entièrement consacré à Waige, enfin je l'espère )**

 **Je sais, pour l'instant je suis plutôt sadique, mais c'est pour une meilleure suite.**

 **Aussi, j'ai mis dans ce chapitre à nouveau pas mal de dialogue. Que préférez-vous, les dialogues ou les pensées ? C'est toujours délicat et je ne sais jamais quoi développer d'avantage.**

 **Donc ce serait vraiment super super sympa de votre part de m'écrire dans les commentaires (reviews) ce que vous préférez.  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit maintenant plusieurs fois, je veux m'améliorer, et pour ça il faut connaitre ses lacunes. Mais pour ça il faut qu'on me les dise !  
Je ne prends absolument pas mal une remarque si elle est constructive, au contraire, j'adore. **

**Bref, en tout cas merci de me lire (jusqu'au bout)**

 **Et soyez patient, la suite arrive et sera juste d'enfer (enfin normalement^^).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Les amis, voilà enfin le chapitre douze tant attendu !**

 **Si vous êtes à la recherche ou en manque de Waige, ce chapitre (et la suite) est pour vous !**

 **Il n'y a que deux personnages dans cette partie, à savoir nos deux héros préférés, Walter et Paige.**

 **J'ai eût un tel plaisir à écrire ça, honnêtement, c'est typiquement le genre de chose que j'aimerais voir à l'écran un de ces jours, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le style de la série. (Bon d'un autre côté, il y a tellement de rebondissements qu'on peut s'attendre à tout avec Scorpion)**

 **Bref bref enjoy !**

Walter va directement au lit se coucher comme le lui avait gentiment préconisé sa mère. Une fois près du lit, Walter entend le verrou de la porte se fermer.

Son père a dû fermer la porte pour être bien sûr qu'il reste couché et qu'il ne se lève pas après quelques minutes. Walter se dit que c'est pour son bien que son père agit de nouveau comme il avait l'habitude durant son enfance. Il n'a jamais apprécié cela, mais maintenant il apprend à relativiser. Après tout, ça ne devait vraiment pas être simple de l'élever.

Avec cela, Walter se couche. Sauf qu'en se couchant il sent quelque chose dans son lit, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Paige était dans son lit.

PAIGE !

Il ne sait dans un premier temps pas qui c'est jusqu'à ce que cette personne parle. Walter avait vite fait de courir jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Paige, tout aussi effrayée que lui, saute également du lit mais dans l'autre direction.

Les deux se regardent et ne comprennent dans un premier temps pas ce qui se passe.

Walter essaie d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir, mais celle-ci est fermée à clé.

Walter dit alors ne sachant pas si c'est en rigolant, en criant ou en presque pleurant : « Oh merde les fourbes ! »

Paige, qui ne comprend rien à la situation demande : « Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?! »

« Mes parents m'ont enfermés là dedans pour que je dorme. Ils ignorent certainement que tu es aussi là. »

« Pas du tout, c'est ta mère qui a insisté pour que je me couche ici et maintenant. »

« Oh j'y crois pas ! Ils ont complotés dans notre dos pour nous laisser seuls dans une pièce. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-ils ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, certainement pour qu'on parle. »

« Oh… »

« Oui… Mes parents, comme tout le monde en fait, veulent absolument que je te parle »

« Au sujet de quoi ? »

« De rien, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Dommage, et quand pense tu qu'ils vont nous rouvrir ? »

« Aucun idée, quand il faudra partir, quand c'est l'heure de manger, parfois juste pour quelques heures, je ne sais pas, ça dépend. »

« Ça dépend de quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils t'enferment dans ta chambre avec quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne voulais jamais dormir étant petit, car je pensais que dormir est une perte de temps. Résultat j'étais souvent fatigué. Donc pour me forcer à dormir, ils me laissaient dans ma chambre. Et un beau jour c'est devenu un moyen de punition quand je n'écoutais pas ou que je dépassais vraiment les bornes. »

« Waouh c'est radical »

« C'est la seule chose qui fonctionnait avec moi »

« Oh… Désolée Walter » dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui

« Non ne soit pas désolée, tu n'y peux absolument rien au fait que j'ai été un enfant difficile à élever. Mes parents ont fait du mieux qu'ils le pensaient, même si ce n'était pas toujours l'idéal. »

« Tu te rend compte qu'il y a quelques temps tu aurais été incapable de dire ce que tu me dis là ? » Paige était désormais dangereusement proche de Walter

« C'est uniquement grâce à toi » dit alors Walter en regardant Paige dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, le regard tout aussi intense de la jeune femme, trop proche à son goût, devient de trop pour lui. Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit de la regarder de cette façon. Il fuie alors son regard en baissant la tête et marchand autre part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Walter ? »

« Quoi ? Rien, pourquoi ? »

« A chaque fois qu'on est proches l'un de l'autre, tu fuis. »

Walter ne répond rien à cela, et ne la regarde toujours pas, car il se sent coupable. En effet, il évite la jeune femme dont il est pourtant follement amoureux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« De nouveau ? Tu ne peux rien me dire on dirait. Tu sais Walter, je regrette beaucoup le temps où on se disait tout, avant que… » Paige ne termine pas sa phrase

« Avant Tim »

« Oui avant Tim ! Ça ne devrait pas avoir cet impact entre nous ! »

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment tout dit Paige. » A cet instant, Walter examine attentivement le visage de celle qu'il aime, pour voir sa réaction

« C'est vrai, alors c'est le moment de commencer non ? Je veux dire… Tes parents nous ont enfermés là tous les deux pour qu'on parle, alors parlons. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas »

« Mais bon sang Walter, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ? » Réclame Paige une réponse. Elle s'était à nouveau approchée de l'homme de sa vie.

« Parce que »

« Parce que quoi ? » Demande Paige sur une voix douce en continuant à s'approcher de lui.

« Je… Je ne peux pas » redit Walter avec exactement la même voix qu'il y a quelques instants, mais visiblement beaucoup plus mal à l'aise de la proximité de la belle Paige.

Cette dernière, déçue s'écarte alors et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. L'homme de toutes ses pensées ne veut même pas lui parler. En fait il n'y a pas eût d'évolution depuis l'an dernier se dit-elle en laissant tombé son visage entre ses mains.

Ceci brise le cœur du génie. Il se dit qu'il la fait de nouveau pleuré, qu'il n'est pas bon pour elle. 197 se dirige alors vers la porte, frappe, secoue la poignée, rien à faire, il n'arrive pas à ouvrir. Les bruits causés par ces gestes font encore plus pleurer Paige. Walter ne supporte pas ça, il ne supporte pas de voir la femme de sa vie pleurer. Il ne veut que son bonheur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il donnerait sa vie pour qu'elle soit à jamais heureuse. Walter tente alors d'implorer la jeune femme de ne pas pleurer : « s'il-t-plaît, ne pleure pas »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu cherches en agissant ainsi avec moi non ? »

Walter fut plus que touché par ces paroles. Alors c'est ça qu'elle pense de lui ? Qu'il fait tout exprès juste pour la faire souffrir. Il se retourne alors vers elle avec un regard décomposé : « Mon Dieu non absolument pas, je ne veux rien de plus que ton bonheur. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

« Parce que je nui à ton bonheur » dit Walter, presque en chuchotant alors qu'il est désormais à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Pas du tout Walter, qui t'as dit une telle chose ? »

« Après Tahoe, Cabe m'avait dit de te laisser tranquille parce que je ne suis pas encore près pour toi, que c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir que tu quittes Tim pour moi. »

« Tu voulais vraiment ça ? Et Cabe pensait ça juste à cause de tes actes plus qu'enfantin à Tahoe, il ne voulait pas que tu m'évite totalement. C'est juste pour ça que tu es comme ça, que tu es près à défoncer cette porte plutôt que de rester seul dans la même pièce que moi ? »

« Non pas uniquement. Paige je ne veux que ton bonheur, et vu que je ne peux pas être ce que tu as besoin, je préfère te laisser avec lui »

« Ce n'est pas à toi ou à Cabe de décider ce dont j'ai besoin. Et puis de toute manière je ne suis plus avec Tim. »

Walter, qui croyait avoir mal entendu, la regarde, perplexe « tu n'es plus avec Tim ? » Murmure Walter de peur d'avoir en effet mal compris

« Oui je ne suis plus avec lui, et ceux depuis hier soir. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas allée avec lui à l'hôtel hier soir. »

Le visage du génie s'éclaircit alors. Donc maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de la fuir ? Il n'a plus besoin d'inventer des excuses pour éviter les contacts avec elle. A cet instant, il pense être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il a un si grand sourire que ses yeux se brident. Paige doit rigoler pour ça.

Walter, qui veut tout de même savoir pourquoi, s'agenouille devant Paige, toujours assise : « comment ça se fait, il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non Walter, Tim reste un homme vraiment bien, on avait juste chacun nos raisons. »

Walter, encore plus heureux que quelques secondes auparavant, dit alors : « donc il est temps qu'on parle »

« Tu parles de quoi ? »

« Avant, tu voulais qu'on se parle honnêtement, comme on ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, et bien c'est le moment. »

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais fait ça avant ? »

« Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre »

« Plus maintenant ? »

« Si, mais maintenant tout est différent, la règle de non-fraternisation au sein de l'équipe n'existe plus, je n'ai plus peur de mes sentiments, et encore mieux, j'ai réussi à les nommer. »

« Tes sentiments ? » Dit Paige avec une voix fragile

« Oui, et sans toi, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. »

« Ah tu parles de Michelle ? »

« Quoi ? Michelle ? Non pas du tout, je parle de toi. » Walter s'assied aussi sur le lit à côté de celle qu'il aime. « Il y a trois ans ma vie était monotone, puis un jour je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant et depuis je ne cesse de penser à toi. La meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie c'est de te proposer ce job. Tu m'as tellement aidé, dans tous les domaines. Et Ralph, c'est vraiment comme un fils pour moi. » Walter prend alors les mains de Paige, qui n'en crois pas ses yeux et oreilles. « A vrai dire je veux depuis un an et demi te dire comment je me sens, mais i chaque fois quelque chose qui va de travers. Notre baiser il y a un an, était… indescriptible ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à ce moment. Ensuite toutes les fois où j'avais une chance de réitérer ce moment extraordinaire j'ai pris peur. Et un jour, je voulais t'inviter à Tahoe, avec moi, puis Tim a appelé, et j'ai de nouveau pris peur. A vrai dire la vrai raison pour laquelle j'ai conduis jusque là-bas était pour t'avouer mes sentiments, que je venais tout juste de nommer. Puis je vous ai vu vous embrasser et tout s'est effondré. Depuis je ne cesse de m'écarter de vous, pour te laisser être heureuse avec lui, vu que tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi. »

« Oh Walter ! » Paige n'avait plus de mots, l'homme qu'elle aime tant l'aime aussi, et depuis tout aussi longtemps apparemment. Elle est aux anges. Pour toute réponse, elle lâche les mains du génie et prend son visage à la place pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Walter répond favorablement et fait de même avec ses mains.

Après près d'une minute, les deux amoureux se séparent. Paige repose son front contre celui de Walter.

« Si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de ça, que tu me dises ça. »

C'est Walter cette fois qui initie le second baiser, encore plus tendre que le premier.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime » confie le jeune homme en s'écartant de quelques centimètres de la belle jeune femme, pour voir nettement se yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Walter O'Brien »

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **J'arrête le chapitre là car c'est plutôt une belle fin je trouve. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic n'est pas encore finie, même si elle est plus proche de la fin que du début )**

 **Encore une fois, merci de me dire dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre à venir, attendez-vous à des choses plus « chaudes » mais je n'en dirais pas plus ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà les amis j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu !**

 **Comme le chapitre douze le laissait le présager, il y a un rapprochement net dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse lire et découvrir si vous appréciez ce type d'écriture.**

 **Quant à moi, j'ai avant ça une petite précision à faire :  
Je suis française et j'écris tous mes textes en français, je ne suis pas responsable d'erreurs de traductions car je ne traduis rien.  
** **I am French and I write all my texts in French, I am in not responsible for translation errors because I do not translate anything.**

 **Merci bien ! A part ça les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues bien sûr, que vous ayez apprécié ou non ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Walter et Paige s'embrassent tendrement depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Leurs mains ne sont plus autour des visages. Celles de Paige son dans la nuque et les cheveux du bel irlandais. Quant aux mains de Walter, elles sont aux hanches de Paige, l'approchant de plus en plus près.

Un moment au milieu d'un baiser, Paige lèche les lèvres enflées de Walter. Celui-ci ouvre sa bouche pour laisser l'accès à leurs langues. Leurs langues s'entremêlent et entre dans un tourbillon de passion. Ainsi, les deux amoureux s'embrassent de plus en plus profondément. Les mains de Walter bougent du bas au haut du dos de sa belle jusqu'à l'enlacer entièrement.

Walter était littéralement submergé par ses sentiments. Si ça n'avait pas été Paige, il n'aurait jamais su quoi faire (comme ça a toujours été le cas avec ses anciennes copines). Mais avec elle, avec la femme de sa vie, tout est plus facile. Ça lui semble même naturel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais tous ses mouvements étaient si normaux avec elle. Si il a envie de toucher le beau visage de Paige, il le fait, son dos, il le fait, son ventre, il le fait, mais les seins…

Walter a soudain une énorme envie de ploter les seins de sa belle. La tenue plus que légère qu'elle porte y est sans doute pour quelque chose pense-t-il. Il n'ose dans un premier temps pas y aller, mais après quelques petites secondes, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus intime, Walter se risque à palper la poitrine généreuse de Paige, tout d'abord légèrement.

La réaction de cette dernière ne se fait pas attendre, elle jouit dans la bouche de son bel homme, ce qui rompt momentanément le contact entre leurs bouches. Walter approfondie alors sa palpitation et en profite pour aller embrasser la nuque de Paige.

Celle-ci respire dorénavant si fortement qu'elle a l'impression que toute la maison l'entend. Le génie remarque la tension soudaine de sa compagne et comprend également immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Il murmure alors à son oreille « Ne t'inquiète pas, cette maison est très bien insonorisée.

Instantanément, Paige se relaxe, comme droguée par les gestes de Walter cependant, elle ne veut pas s'arrêter là et commence à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son bel homme. Celui-frissonne au contact de leurs peaux. Le torse de Walter est bien chaud, ce que Paige trouve plus qu'agréable. Elle laisse alors ses mains de balader. Elle sent une petite touffe de poils, ce qu'elle trouve d'autant plus viril, tout en continuant son exploration.

Accidentellement, le bout de ses doigts frôle alors le téton droit de Walter. Celui-ci reçoit immédiatement une vague d'émotions à travers tout son corps. Quelque chose, qu'il n'a à nouveau encore jamais ressenti. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais instinctivement, il prend Paige par les hanches et la conduit vers le milieu du lit, où il la rejoint aussi tôt. Il n'en peut plus d'être assis à côté, il veut, il a besoin de plus en plus de contact avec sa belle. Elle n'objecte d'ailleurs pas et au contraire est même libérée que ce ne soit pas à elle d'inciter à aller se coucher au lit.

Une fois Walter au-dessus Paige, il reprend tout de suite le baiser avec la femme qu'il aime, puis se redirige vers la nuque de celle-ci. De son côté la traductrice sent, pendant qu'elle recommence à toucher la peau nue sous le t-shirt, le phallus de l'homme qu'elle aime se dresser. Ceci l'excite encore plus, ce qui a pour conséquence qu'elle murmure du profond d'elle le prénom du génie dont elle a envie.

Walter, qui avait son oreille juste à côté de la bouche de sa Paige, a entendu, non, a ressenti son prénom dans tout son corps. Il prononce alors le prénom de sa tendre de la même façon, comme si ça venait des abysses de son âme.

S'en fut assez pour Paige qui se redressa en commençant à enlever le haut de son compagnon. Ce dernier comprend ce qu'elle fait et l'aide. De la même manière, il en profite pour enlever le haut de Paige. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le décolleté généreux qu'il lui offrait, mais le génie désirais désormais plus que tout coller sa peau contre celle de Paige, et par la même occasion, avoir un accès illimité à la belle poitrine.

Une fois les deux hauts retirés, Paige se recouche pendant que Walter le jette quelque part dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que quelque chose dans sa vie était aussi imparfait, pas calculé, et il n'en tenait pas compte. De toute manière, il aurait été incapable de résoudre une équation à ce moment précis. Son cerveau, pourtant au quatrième quotient intellectuel le plus élevé était tout bonnement comme éteint.

Quand il se retourne et voit à nouveau Paige, couchée, sous lui, quasiment nue, il en eût presque des palpitations. Son cœur s'est emballé et il a fini tout rouge, incapable de bouger. Paige, qui voyait la détresse de son compagnon, lui dit d'une voix plus que douce et rassurante : « Ne t'inquiète pas Walter »

Ne recevant pas de réponse de sa part, la traductrice demande ce qu'il se passe et Walter répond naturellement « tu es la plus belle chose que le monde n'ai jamais vu »

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ces mots pouvaient venir et comment il a fait pour parler, mais c'est bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant Paige ainsi. Ensuite, il caressa doucement la peau de Paige du bout des doigts, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile du monde.

Cette dernière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Walter O'Brien, l'homme sans sentiments, venait de lui dire la chose la plus romantique que personne ne lui ai jamais dite. Et la façon dont il effleure sa peau… Alors Paige, déjà sentimentalement submergée, laissa s'écouler une petite larme.

Walter, à son tour inquiet, demande « tu n'aimes pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Paige le prend par les épaules et le rapproche d'elle pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Walter répond plus que favorablement à ce baiser qui devient vite sexuel. La main droite de ce dernier migre vers les seins de Paige qu'il peut enfin masser dignement.

Paige quitte la bouche de Walter pour à son tour embrasser la nuque de son partenaire. En passant, elle fait des dizaines de petits bisous sur l'os de la mâchoire virile de Walter. Elle suce aussi légèrement le lobe de son oreille, ce qui a pour conséquence de lui donner des frissons. Paige ne s'arrête pas là et continue toujours vers la nuque de son partenaire, qu'elle embrasse, lèche et suce jusqu'à lui laisser une marque rouge.

C'est maintenant au tour de Walter d'embrasser le corps de sa belle. Il commence par la nuque, puis le cou pour atterrir aux seins. Il ne s'attarde dans un premier temps pas beaucoup dessus et continue son chemin vers le ventre de sa partenaire. Là il embrasse le nombril, puis une petite vergeture se trouvant juste à droite. Une courte pensée vient alors pendant une seconde l'effleurer : cette vergeture est la marque qu'a laissée la grossesse de Ralph, qu'il considère comme son fils. Peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, ce même ventre protègera son propre bébé. Cette idée fait sourire Walter, qui poursuit sa route vers le bas du ventre de Paige. Il est désormais arrivé à la limite de son short extra court. Le jeune homme laisse alors un dernier baiser juste sous l'élastique, ce qui a le pouvoir ce qui aboutit sur une Paige plus qu'excitée qui lève son bassin pour signaler au génie son envie. Walter décide finalement de ne pas s'arrêter là, et poursuit sa route de baisers le long des longues jambes de Paige. Une fois arrivé au bout, il prend dans un élan d'amour le grand doigt de pied en bouche pour le sucer puis est de retour aux seins si attrayant de sa compagne. Celle-ci répond à ce geste en appuyant lui aussi avec son bassin contre elle.

Les deux tourtereaux commencent alors un enchaînement de mouvement de bassin, en appuyant de plus en plus fort. Paige met ses jambes sur les fesses de son compagnon, pour accentuer encore plus les contacts

Paige, avec la tête enfoncée dans les coussins respire tellement fort, qu'elle a l'impression que son corps va sauter de son thorax si Walter continue à l'enflammer de la sorte. Surtout que la bosse sur le caleçon de Walter n'aide en rien à calmer son désir charnel.

De son côté, Walter a du mal à se retenir de ne pas faire mal à Paige en suçant ses mamelons. La façon dont elle respire et regarde aiguise d'autant plus son désir charnel pour la femme de sa vie. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Walter essaye de partager son envie de la pénétrer, mais ne sait pas comment formuler, alors il dit simplement Paige.

Exactement en même temps, Paige prononce, sur exactement le même ton, et avec exactement la même idée en tête, le prénom de l'homme qui la surplombe.

Les amoureux se regardent alors dans les yeux et commencent ensemble à enlever les deux seuls bouts de tissu qui les sépare encore du contact ultime. Une fois enlevés, le génie regarde à nouveau Paige comme si il découvrait la beauté du monde. Paige cette fois de demande pas ce qu'il y a mais regarde aussi les parties intimes de Walter. Elle ne sait pas si c'est avec de l'envie ou une légère appréhension que ce gros pénis entre en elle.

Walter cette fois reprend vite ses esprits et se couche à nouveau au-dessus de Paige. Son phallus se positionne automatiquement à l'entrée du vagin de la traductrice, qui comme à l'instant monte son bassin. En même temps, Walter se sent submergé et dit en expirant « j'ai envie de toi ». Paige répond, peut-être un peu trop vite, « moi aussi ».

Ainsi, Walter commence à avancer ses hanches doucement. Après deux centimètres, et en voyant que Paige souffre (ça fait neuf ans qu'elle n'a plus eût de sexe avec quelqu'un, elle a même refusé avec Tim), Walter se met à ré-embrasser Paige, comme pour la rassurer.

Ça fonctionne et il continue à s'enfoncer en la femme dont il est si follement amoureux. Il n'y a aucune gêne puisque Paige est entièrement mouillée. Walter n'arrive presque pas à croire que leurs parties intimes correspondent si bien. Avant de faire des allers-retours, il reste quelques secondes au fond pour savourer la sensation. C'est un souvenir qu'il ne veut jamais oublié.

Walter commence alors à sortir son pénis, sans jamais qu'il ne glisse à l'extérieur. Les mouvements sont tout d'abord lent puis s'accélèrent jusqu'à devenir anarchique car Paige comme Walter bougent pour accentuer les frottements si agréables. Après quelques minutes les amoureux prennent naturellement le même rythme.

Un moment, Walter descend sa main et masse à nouveau le sein gauche de Paige. L'autre bras de Walter reste au-dessus de l'épaule de Paige, coude contre le matelas, pour se tenir. La jeune femme trouve cette position tellement virile et romantique qu'elle est comblée. Elle gratte alors le dos de son amoureux et le griffe presque sans s'en rendre compte (et sans le vouloir bien entendu). Cette dernière chose plaît encore plus à Walter qui sent alors qu'il commence déjà à venir.

« Je viens » dit-il « C'est trop tôt »

Paige n'arrive pas à parler et Walter la regarde. Il se dit qu'elle aussi est déjà très excitée, au point qu'elle ne peut plus parler, alors qu'en général c'est elle qui communique. Il a donc l'idée de la stimuler encore plus afin qu'ils viennent en même temps. Walter descend alors sa main vers le clitoris de Paige et commence à masser. Naturellement, il veut sortir du vagin de Paige pour laisser plus de place à sa main, mais Paige le lui interdit en bloquant son bassin avec ses jambes.

Les doigts de Walter bougent si sensuellement et si bien que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase de ses hormones. Les muscles de Paige se contractent un par un en commençant par celui du vagin. Ceci n'est pas passé inaperçu par Walter qui lui aussi vient. Il donne donc des derniers coups secs de bassin contre celui de Paige.

Ça y est, les deux amoureux ont atteint l'orgasme ensemble.

Walter, alors épuisé veut se coucher, mais ne veut pas écraser sa bien-aimée. Il va donc de côté sur le dos. Paige, qui se sent plus que bien tourne la tête vers Walter qui fait de même.

« Je t'aime » dit alors Paige

« Moi aussi » répond Walter

Paige, qui sent la fatigue de la nuit blanche d'avant revenir, se colle alors contre l'amour de sa vie. La tête sur l'épaule de Walter, le bras autour de son ventre et une jambe entre les siennes. De son côté Walter regarde amoureusement Paige s'endormir sur son torse. Il place son bras autour d'elle et se laisse à son toue emporter par les bras de Morphée.

 **Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Dites-le moi dans les commentaires !**

 **J'ai essayé de détailler au maximum, pour à nouveau avoir le plus d'émotions possible en s'imaginant la scène, j'espère que ça a fonctionné )**

 **Pour ma part ça a marché en écrivant :P**

 **Bref maintenant on a très longtemps à attendre avant le prochain épisode de Scorpion diffusé donc il faudra se raccrocher à des FanFictions en attendant. J'espère que celle-ci fera un minimum le bonheur de quelqu'un durant ce temps !**


End file.
